Puasa with BAP (Boys In Al-Irsyad Pesantren)
by endlessong
Summary: Kira-kira gimana ya kalo anak-anak B.A.P yang terdiri dari Bbang, Chan, Danang, Jae, Joni dan Juno melewati puasa di pesantren mereka? Ada keseruan apa aja yang terjadi di pesantren Al-Irsyad? (Warning: bahasa penulisan gabaku; Just For Fun&NO SARA). Chap 4: Joni Kepleset is up! RnR?
1. Perkenalan Dulu Yuk!

Puasa with BAP (Boys In Al-Irsyad Pesantren)

Summary: Kira-kira gimana ya kalo anak-anak B.A.P yang terdiri dari Bbang, Chan, Danang, Jae, Joni dan Juno melewati puasa di pesantren mereka? Ada keseruan apa aja yang terjadi di pesantren Al-Irsyad?

Disclaimer: ff ini murni milik endlessong yang draftnya udah disimpen sejak bulan Maret lalu. inspirasinya nyomot dikit dari salah satu ff di fandom lain yang dibuat sejak tahun 2012 lalu. kalo ada kesamaan ide maapkeun yaaaps

Note: Halo! endlessong balik lagi nih dengan ff nyeleneh lainnya. Sesuai janjiku di A BAP Chatroom kemaren kalo aku bakalan post kejutan di bulan puasa dan inilah kejutannya! /throw confetti/ tapi aku tekenin sebelumnya ini just for fun ya, no SARA sama sekali. Anyway semoga terhibur dengan ff recehku yang kesekian ini readerdeul~ maaf juga buat long words dan ga kesesuaian eydnya. Karena emang ff ini dibuat bener-bener nyesuaiin sama bahasa sehari-hari ^^ biar ga kaku kaku banget gitu~ (BTW SEBELUMNYA MAAPIN BAHASA SUNDAKU YANG JELEK YA hihi soalnya bukan asli sunda, kalo ada yang bisa benerin boleh pm aku langsung~)

.

.

.

"Bbang! lo lagi baca apa sih serius banget?"

Bbang—laki-laki yang dipanggil oleh seseorang bersuara husky manja yang duduk disebelahnya itu menghela nafasnya. Masalahnya sudah beberapa kali dia menanyakan hal yang sama dan udah beberapa kali juga Bbang berusaha mengabaikan orang yang ada disebelahnya ini

"Gue lagi baca buku panduan puasa, Chan, gabisa liat apa?" Jawab Bbang sambil memutar bola matanya pertanda kesal, lalu nunjukin cover buku yang dia baca daritadi ke Chan. Gimana ga kesel, dah 5 menit ni anak nanya-nanya pertanyaan yang sama

"Busetdah judes amat lu, malesin ah" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Chan itu akhirnya menempeleng kepala Bbang lalu pergi, mendatangi Danang yang lagi liat liat sesuatu di laptopnya

"Lu ga bosen apa liat liat foto makanan terus? Mending lu kayak Bbang dah, baca buku panduan puasa. Besok puasa luh"

"OHIYA GUA LUPA BESOK PUASA YEH MAS!" Seorang yang namanya Danang tadi tiba tiba teriak sampai bikin Chan tersentak kaget "GUE HARUS NIMBUN MAKANAN, GUE HARUS MAM ENAK ENAK. ASTAGA ASTAGA"

"Yeee ni anak malah mikirin nimbun makanan" Chan akhirnya memutuskan untuk merebahkan badannya di kasurnya, sambil memikirkan apa yang bakalan dia lakukan pas puasa nanti

"Wah gue mesti restock gadget baru nih, biar gue ga bosen pas puasa nanti. Kalo bosen satu gadget, ganti gadget lainnya~~~~" Tiba-tiba ada satu suara lagi yang baru selesai dari kamar mandi "Gue mau minta kirimin bokap gue ahh~"

"Kalo bulan puasa itu lakuin hal-hal yang baik, jangan cuma main game di gadget doang Jae" tiba-tiba Bbang angkat bicara "Buat Danang juga jangan kebanyakan nimbun makanan. Lu juga Chan, jangan sensian melulu. Gabaik bulan puasa sensian gitu"

"Wah nurunin Ustad Kang nih kelakuan Bbang, gue sumpel juga lu lama-lama" Chan membalas perkataan Bbang dengan nada sinisnya

"Tuhkan tuhkan, belum juga puasa udah sensian aja lu mas" Danang nyaut si Chan sewot "Wah enak nih, berarti kalo dini hari nanti kita muter muter kampung bangunin saur. Gue mau pamer suara ah pas lewat kosan cewe atau komplek santriwati. Biar lulus langsung dapet jodoh, kuliah, langsung nikah dah~~"

"Ingetin gue buat megangin Danang biar ga nyangkut di kosan cewe atau komplek santriwati yak" Bbang angkat bicara lagi "Oh ya, si Joni sama Juno mana?"

"Masi maen ama anak kampung sebelah. Taudah main apaan betah banget" Jawab Chan santai sambil memainkan gadget milik Jae. Gaberapa lama dari Chan menyudahi perkataannya tiba tiba—

"MAS BBAAAAAAANG, GUE DI DZALIMIN SAMA ANAK-ANAK KAMPUNG SEBELAH NIH MAS CHAN, MAS DANANG, MAS JAE HUWEEEEEE"

—terdengar teriakan dari luar kamar, yup itu suaranya Juno dan yang pasti disana Joni setia disampingnya. Akhirnya Bbang berdiri dari tempatnya dan ngebukain tu pintu. Bener aja, Juno udah masang muka asem mau nangis gitu karena katanya "didzalimi" sama anak kampung sebelah. Joni cuma bisa nge puk puk Juno biar agak tenangan dikit. Yaelah bahasanya di dzalimi, palingan juga di colong gundunya satu sama anak kampung sebelah

Eits, masih pada bingung ya dengan nama mas mas yang tadi ngobrol sama teriak teriak yah? Sinideh author jelasin dulu

Bang Yongguk atau Herlambang Bagaskara, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Bbang. Dia ini ketua kelas di kelasnya dan sekaligus ketuanya BAP. Bukannya maksud ngegeng, tapi emang mereka nih udah deket kek keluarga sampe akhirnya mereka bikin dan mendeklarasikan tuh BAP (Boys in Al-Irsyad Pesantren) keseluruh antero pesantren. Ini orang pinter banget bikin lagu, olahragawan, pinter juga pelajarannya. Dia juga selalu rangking satu paralel se-angkatannya di pesantren. Tapi siapa yang tau kalo Bbang ini mantan preman disekolahnya dulu yang akhirnya karena bandelnya ga ketulungan di masukinlah dia ke pesantren ini sama orang tuanya. Dan sekarang kayaknya dia udah tobat karena bantuan Ustad Kang dan temen temen deketnya ini. Sejak tobat ke jalan yang benar, dia jadi kalem dan jadi demen bgt sama boneka tiger lagi sampe bonekanya numpuk di kamarnya anak anak BAP ini. Gatau juga dah apa hubungannya Bbang tobat sama boneka tiger yang numpuk di kamar mereka. Seketika karena kesempurnaannya ini, Bbang jadi santri yang paling digemari sama ciwi-ciwi (eh salah) maksudnya santriwati di Pesantren Al-Irsyad. Tiap Bbang lewat beuh, pada pingsan satu satu deh. Kalo santriwati bilang sih, senyumannya Bbang ini bikin hamil. Waduh kalo gitu author juga mau dong dihamilin (EH) disenyumin sama Bbang.

Lanjut! Kita sekarang bahas si Chan, ini bukan Chan Kelvin tapi ya. Dia namanya Chandra Aditiya, Nama aslinya Kim Himchan. Si Chan ini banyaaaaaaak banget kenalannya. Sampe kenalan dari pesantren sebelah juga banyak, jangannya santriwan, santriwati aja banyak kenalannya dia. Dia tuh pokoknya selalu famous di semua kalangan deh. Setiap penerimaan santriwati baru dia selalu jadi bahan pembiacaraan, soalnya tampannya rupawan banget bak pangeran dari kayangan (lah emang ada?). Tapi pas ni orang satu buka mulutnya... Beuh. Udahdah pasti pada males sama ni orang. Omongannya kadang suka gadipikir, pedes pedes sambalado trus suka nyeplos rahasia temen-temennya sendiri gitu, jadi pada males temenan sama dia. Ohiya ini rahasia ya, Chan itu orangnya sensian banget, dan yang bisa ngeredam sensiannya Chan ini cuma si Bbang doang. Bbang ini udah macem pawangnya Chan aja deh pokoknya. Tiap Chan ngamuk, ustad ustad pada manggil Bbang buat nenangin ni bocah satu

Nah ini yang pastinya bikin orang orang bingung, yup, Ini bukan Danang temennya Darto ya. Danang Adi Sucipta alias Jung Daehyun ini sering disebut si merdu dari BAP. Suaranya bagus banget kalo lagi nyanyi, adzan sama ngaji. TE O PE BANGET lah. Ustad ustad ini paling demen sama Danang kalo udah urusannya adzan sama ngaji. Fyi, dia ini pernah mau daptar boyben semes karena suaranya yang merdu banget, tapi gajadi karena udah bubar duluan pas dia mau daptar. Terus dia rencana mau bikin duet sama Rizki Febrian anaknya Sule, eh ternyata dia udah keburu debut solo duluan. Karena dia ngedown dan kebetulan akhir-akhir ini dia lagi ngefans sama Opick, akhirnya dia memutuskan masuk pesantren dulu sebelum dia terjun ke dunia nyanyi. Yaaa anggep aja dia harus mendalami agama dulu, baru bisa nyanyi dan jadi terkenal di jalan yang benar, Subhanallah keren aned sih si Danang ini. Author kasitau rahasia lagi ya, Danang ini sukaaaaa banget makan. Udah gangerti lagi deh. Makanan di kulkas suka ilang dadakan karena si Danang. Bahkan kulkas kamar sebelah juga ilang isinya sama dia, jangankan kamar sebelah, isi kulkasnya Ustad Kang aja suka raib sama dia. POKOKNYA SEMUA ISI KULKAS DI PESANTREN ILANG KARENA DIA GUYS. Oke kecuali kulkas santriwati, karena letak kamar santriwati jauh dari kamar kamar santriwan dan ada bates hijabnya. Jadi, Ustad Kang sama Bbang suka ngingetin orang orang buat ngegembok kulkasnya, biar ga ilangan isinya

Si Danang ini punya temen dekeeeeet banget, nama gaulnya Yunus Zayyan Halim, nama aslinya Yoo Youngjae, panggilannya Jae (karena pada manggil dia Zay, si Danang manggil dia jadi Jae dan virus ini merambah ke satu pesantren Al-Irsyad-_-). Si Jae ini seneng nyanyi juga kayak Danang, pokoknya dia anak kesayangan kedua ustad ustad kalo urusannya udah adzan sama ngaji dah. Fyi, di angkatannya si Jae ini pinter banget juga. Yaa dia duo pinter sama Bbang lah pokoknya. Ini anak dua udah kek RPUL berjalan kalo udah ketemu. Dia punya cita-citanya pengen jadi penyanyi RnB sampe udah bikin nama panggung Yjay, tapi sejak ketemu Danang dan kesengsem sama suaranya Danang, dia punya cita cita pengen banget bikin grup penyanyi islami sama Danang. Entahlah namanya bakalan jadi apa, kita doain aja yang terbaik buat mereka

Lanjut, Achmad Joni Hermawan alias Moon Jongup ini dimasukin pesantren karena dia kepolosan banget. Loh, orang dimasukin pesantren karena ga polos lagi (?) ya kok dia dimasukin pesantren karena terlalu polos? Jadi info aja, Joni ini emang perkembangan jiwanya agak kurang kurang gimana gitu, bukan gila atau ganormal sih, tapi kadangan dia suka lemot dan suka bikin teori sendiri dan teorinya itu... Yaudahlah nanti diliat lagi ajalah ya. Kalo kata si Chan sih dia kayaknya gadateng pas tuhan ngasih akal-pikiran ke manusia, atau mungkin datengnya cuma setengah hari dia dulu. Ohiya Joni ini punya kelebihan juga, dia suka sama olahraga, dia kadang suka dikirim buat lawan kesebelasan sepak bola dari pesantren lain, yang pastinya bareng Bbang lah. Badannya? Beuh, Jangan ditanya lagi. Ini orang badannya bagus banget pokoknya. Kesayangan guru olahraga banget lah. Walaupun kadangan si Joni sendiri masih gangerti kenapa orang muji badannya. Dia bilang dia cuma ngegym normal dan teratur aja kok makanya bisa begini badannya (yaiyalah Jon itu alesan badan lo bagus, aduh lemotnya kurangin deh)

Joni ini punya temen main yang kentel banget namanya Egan Juno Cassandra yang sering dipanggil Juno, nama aslinya Choi Junhong. Juno ini lucuuuuuuuu banget. Soalnya Juno itu masih kecil, dia masih remaja beda sama yang lain yang dah pada tua tua semua. Karena lagi pubertas, dia kadangan suka bandel juga, kerjaannya main sama anak kampung sebelah tapi kadangan anak kampungnya pada takut sama dia karena tingginya engga ketulungan ini orang. Terus kadangan si Juno ini suka ketuker sama tiang listrik ato pohon. Kadangan anak anak BAP aja kesusahaan buat ngerangkul dia saking tingginya-_- kalo foto udah pasti semua menghindar berdiri disamping Juno biar ga keliatan pendek banget gitu. Kayaknya kalo yang satu perkembangan jiwanya rada telat, yang ini tingginya kecepetan. Buat sifat sifatnya nanti ditunggu aja dah pokoknya! Ucul banget pokoknya Juno ini

.

"Wah tiba tiba gua keingetan pertama kali dateng kesini, kan itu juga beberapa hari sebelum puasa yak" Bbang nutup bukunya sambil mengingat kali pertamanya dia melangkahkan kaki ke kamar pesantren ini "Dulu pertama kali gue kesini sama Chan, baru dah nyusul yang lainnya"

"Wah masih inget aja lo. Gara-gara gue anak Jaksel trus lu suka main ke Jaksel juga kita jadi deket ya, hahahaha" Chan tiba tiba ngikutan flashback juga bareng Bbang, keingetan pertama kali hebohnya bawaan doi pas dateng ke pesantren ini "Dulu bawaan lo cuma tas satu biji doang tas gemblok, lah bawaan gua 4 koper gede gede ampe nabrak lo"

"Wah Mas Bbang sama Mas Chan gapernah cerita nih, cerita laaah. Sekalian killing time kita sebelum adzan maghrib" si Danang angkat bicara, lalu menjauhkan laptop yang dia pake buat browsing makanan sedaritadi

Well, sore itu dihabiskan oleh Bbang dan Chan yang akhirnya nostalgia pertama kali dateng ke pesantren ini

.

Beberapa tahun lalu, di Pesantren Al-Irsyad

"Wanjay leh ugha ni pesantren"

Awalnya Bbang gasuka disuruh datang ke pesantren karena dipikirannya pesantren adalah tempat dipenjarakannya dirinya dari dunia luar. Namun nyatanya ternyata pesantren ini sangat gaul sodara-sodara. Ada studio musik, ada mini studio dance, ada rumah kacanya, ada peternakannya, ada mini stadionnya juga, indoor outdoor pula. Tiba-tiba Bbang mikir, ini sebenarnya pesantren apa komplek perumahan elite? Lengkap amat fasilitasnya

"Nah kamar kamu di sana tuh, nanti sekamar bakalan diisi sama 5-6 orang. Berharap aja mereka entaran datengnya. Biar kamu juga lega" Salah satu penjaga komplek santri menepuk nepuk punggung Bbang yang sampe sekarang masi mikir ini pesantren mewah amat

"Oh kamar B124AP224 itu? Itu nama kamar apa plat mobil dari jakarta pak?" Si Bbang natap tulisan yang kepampang lebih gede dari tulisan kamar no. 6 yang ada diatasnya. Ngapain dah orang masang-masang plat nomer segala didepan pintu

"Oh itu tempelan punya yang tinggal disitu sebelum kamu, kalo gasuka di lepas aja. Itu kamar nomer 6"

"Wokedah pak, siap 86!"

Setelah si penjaga tadi pergi, Bbang membuka kamar tersebut. Matanya ga berenti ngescan kamar yang luasnya naujubila itu. Mungkin karena buat 5-6 orang kayak si penjaga komplek santri tadi bilang. Jadinya ni kamar luaaaas banget

"Njaaay luas banget. Lebih luas dari kamar gua. Inisih surga dunia bet kalo beberapa saat cuma gua sendiri yang disini"

Bbang akhirnya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam. Belom juga melangkahkan satu langkah pertamanya kedalem kamar, tiba tiba ada yang nabrak dia dari samping sampe bikin dia jatoh dengan pantat yang mendarat duluan di lantai

"EEHH INI KAMAR NOMER 6 YA? GUE BENER GA?"

Orang itu berteriak dengan wajah panik dan logat ke-jakartaannya yang gaol gaol gemana gitu. Bbang ngebathin, ngapain juga sepanik itusih. Udah jelas jelas diatas nomer plat itu ada tulisannya 6 gitu, mayan gede lagi. Udah gitu napa juga ni orang ga nolongin si Bbang dulu yang jelas-jelas jatoh karena perlakuannya tadi

"Lo punya tata krama ga? Gua jatoh woy gegara lo ngedorong gua tolongin gua dulu" Kata Bbang sewot sambil mandangin manusia yang masih mendangin dia dengan tatapan bertanyanya

"Ohiya, ehehe. Maap yak, sini gua bantuin"

Akhirnya si cowok yang nabrak Bbang tadi narik tangan Bbang ngebantuin dia berdiri. Bbang cuma bisa ngelus ngelus pantatnya kesakitan karena nyium ubin tadi. Udah gangerti lagideh, ini orang emang ga setinggi Bbang, tapi tenaganya udah kek banteng 3 biji di jejerin jadi satu

"Maap yak, tadi gue godain cewek didepan, Eh dimarain ustad Kang. Kan gue mana tau kalo gaboleh godain cewe disini. Padahal cewenya cantik banget. Mana koper gua ketinggalan disana lagi"

"Lagian elu udah tau di pesantren malah godain cewe. Otak ditaro di kepala makanya jan di dengkul" Bbang nyela si cowo yang nabrak dia itu, lalu ga sengaja ngeliat bawaannya yang banyak banget ditempat yang Chan tunjuk "Buset lo mau pindahan rumah? Bawaan lo sampe 4 koper gitu, pake koper yang buat ke luar negeri lagi"

"Itu semua persediaan baju gue tau, gue gabisa kalo gabawa baju banyak. Gue tuh fashionista, tiap hari harus tampan" Cowok itu malah nyombong didepan Bbang, padahal Bbang mah gapeduli, menurutnya sarung sama kaos aja udah cukup "Oh ya gue Chandra, biasa di panggil Chan, tapi bukan Chan Kelvin yak. Suka ketuker soalnya. Lo siapa?"

"Gue Herlambang, panggil aja Bbang. Btw, mending kita masuk dulu dah. Gaenak kalo diluar gini"

Akhirnya dengan santainya Bbang masuk kedalem kamar yang depannya ada plat Jakartanya tadi. Sebenarnya ini ga kayak kamar sih, lebih mirip kek ruangan apartemen malah. Lagian dalemnya lengkap banget, ada springbednya segala lagi. Tinggal kurang AC, tipi sama kulkas aja inimah. Bbang bakalan betah disini kayaknya

"Bbang, bisa bantu gue bawain koper-koper gue ga? Berat nihh"

Bbang nengok ke arah Chan yang lagi berusaha ngegeret geret tu koper satu-satu. Baru aja ngebathin kalo dia bakalan betah, eh ternyata dia ngelupain ni manusia satu yang dari awal ketemu aja udah nyusain dia. Tapi karena tujuan awal Bbang kesini karena mau berhijrah ke jalan yang benar, dia akhirnya nolongin Chan ngangkatin kopernya satu satu dan bantuin natain juga

"Lo anak jakarta juga ya? Gue anak Jaksel nih. Logat lo Jakarta juga soalnya kayak gue" Chan memulai pembicaraannya sembari ngeluarin bawaannya yang super duper rempong sama banyak itu

"Pantesan keliatan anak gaul banget lo. Gue anak Jaktim. Tapi suka main ke Jaksel juga sih soalnya temen-temen gue disitu semua mainnya" Si Bbang ngejawab sambil nata barang bawaan Chan ke lemari. Lah barang bawaannya Bbang dikemanain? Dah kelar duluan dia natanya karena bawaannya dikit banget, ga selebay Chan

"Anjaaaaay, lo suka main kemana aja? Gue biasanya nongkrong di Sency sama temen-temen gue"

"Lah gua juga, lebih sering ke Kotkas sih. Tapi kalo ke kotkas gue bowling"

Dan akhirnya mereka ngobrol banyak tentang Jakarta

.

"Anak jakarta mah beda, kalo udah ketemu ngomonginnya mall, gue mah apa atuh orang Bandung, mana Bandung pinggiran lagi makin ga ada yang diomongin deh " Danang tiba tiba bersuara dan bikin Bbang sama Chan ketawa barengan

"Ah gue juga, gue mau ngomongin apaan orang gue dari Cirebon. Untung gue rada gaulan dikit karena bapak gua punya konter hp gede di Cirebon" si Jae tiba-tiba nyeletuk "Abis Mas Chan berarti Danang ama gue kan ya yang masuk ke kamar ini?"

"Iye lu bedua masuk sekitar sebulanan lebih dikit setelah gua sama Chan masuk, kalian beda tiga hari doang. Intinya abis lebaran dah" Bbang ngejawab pertanyaan si Jae

"Etapi lu bedua kemajuan, sejak ketemu gue sama Bbang lu bedua jadi ngomong lo gue juga. Gaul bet walaupun masih pada masih kentel banget logat daerah masing masing sih, apalagi si Danang" Chan buka suara

"Abisan dulu gue ngomong pake bahasa sunda lo pada gangerti, gue ngomong aku kamu pake bahasa indonesia malah diketawain plus dikatain homo. Mau lu lu pada apaan dah" Danang ngejawab sewot "Gue jadi keinget dulu dah pas pertama kali masuk kesini, keknya gua bt banget dulu gegara ditinggal Rizki Febrian debut solo. Tapi makin kesini gue makin seneng karena gue punya lu lu pada"

Dan akhirnya Danang pun pleshbek

.

Danang melangkahkan kakinya masuk pensantren sambil liat kanan kiri nyari kamar nomer 6nya dia. Pas diliat liat sebenarnya ni pesantren ga kayak pesantren bangetsih, abisan dalemnya gaul. Dulu sebelum dia masuk disini, dia ada 3 pilihan presantren buat dimasukin. Eh gatau kenapa pilihannya jatoh ke pesantren ini. Mungkin karena ada studio musiknya kaliya. Obsesinya dia sama dunia musik belom berakhir ternyata. Danang akhrinya ngetok tuh kamar yang tulisannya 6nya

"Puteeen, ada urang didaleeeem?"

cklek

"Maap siapa ya?" Seseorang yang badannya rada gede tapi mayan putih tiba-tiba nyaut dan bukain pintunya

"Punten, Nami abdi Danang, penghuni baru buat kamar ini"

"Nama lo punten, abdi apa Danang dah?"

"Nama aku Danang, Hapunten abdi masih kebawa banget sama daerahku hehe"

"Oh gitu, yodah sini masukk. Ada Bbang juga didalem" cowo yang Danang gatau namanya ini nyuruh dia masuk dan baiknya lagi dia ngebawain kopernya Danang. Oke si Danang ini juga bawa koper, tapi ga selebay Chan yang bawaaannya udah kayak orang mau pindahan "BBAAAAANG, ni ada santri baru, temen baru kamar kita syasyasyasya~"

"Oh lo santri baru yang dikamar ini juga? Gua Bbang" First impressionnya si Danang ama Bbang ini sebenarnya agak jelek, abisan Bbang kayak preman, suaranya berat gitu, mana komuknya ngajak ribut banget lagi. YaAllah kenapa Danang bisa sekamar sama manusia kayak gini, Danang rada takut sebenarnya

"Nami abdi Danang" Danang ngejawab Bbang takut takut gimana gitu, tapi tetep berusaha senyum dengan senyuman manis khas Danang

"Nama lo Abdi apa Danang dah?" Yaelah si Danang nepok jidatnya lagi lagi ni orang nanyanya sama. Emang bahasa sunda ga sebegitu terkenalnya apa sampe pada gatau gini

"Bukan, nami aku Danang, Abdi itu bahasa sunda artinya aku, Hehe"

"Oh, kayaknya lo adek kelas gue ya? Gue kelas dua sama Chan, lu kelas berapa?"

"Aku kelas satu, Mas. Berarti aku manggilnya Mas ya? hehe"

"Udah cem homo aje lu ah ngomongnya aku kamu, yang gaulan dikit kek. hahahahaa"

Si Danang gondok banget. Ni orang berani beraninya ngatain dia homo padahal belom juga kenal sehari. Si Bbang akhirnya melototin Chan biar ga ngomong aneh aneh lagi didepan Danang. Takut Danang jadi gabetah karena first impressionnya buruk gitu ke Chan

"Maapin yeh, Chan kalo ngomong emang gitu. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok, walaupun baikan gue bhahaha" Bbang rada ngakak pas nyelesein kalimatnya sendiri, pede bet ni bocah "Ohiya Dan, kalo ngomong pake bahasa Indonesia yak, gausah resmi gapapa bahasa Jakarta aja gitu. Gua sama Chan gangerti soalnya"

"Ahahaha iya deh. A-ku—ah maksud gue, gue bakalan ngomong bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar"

Bbang sama Chan ketawa ngakak pas denger Danang ngomong lo gue. Padahal tuh sebenarnya Danang lagi gabisa diajak kompromi moodnya. Ini semua karena Rizky Febrian anaknya Sule yang udah debut duluan ga ngajak-ngajak dia. Padahal mereka temen kentel dari kecil dan suaranya sama-sama bagus. Hebatnya, si Bbang ini emang bisa banget baca mood orang. Dia langsung berenti ngakak terus ngeliat Danang yang makin keliatan banget kek orang ngedown gitu

"Ada masalah Dan? Kayaknya kok muka lo dari sebelum Chan katain homo bt gitudah" Bbang langsung nanya dengan tatapan kebapaan dan suaranya yang teramat dalam sedalam relung hatinya. Ebuset, kok orang yang dikira Danang bakalan serem banget malah baik banget gini yak

"Gapapa mas, aku bt sama sahabat gue sendiri" Si Danang membuang nafasnya berat sambil nyampur nyampur aku dan gue, dan masih dengan logat khas sundanya yang masih kentel banget juga itu "Mas tau Rizky Febrian kan? Yang nyanyi kesempurnaan cinta?"

"TAU GUA BUSET ITU LAGUNYA ENAK BANGET. Anaknya Sule kan?" Chan tiba-tiba nyautin sambil nyodorin segelas air dan naro setoples kripik simpenannya dia didepan Danang "Minum dulu, siapa tau komuk lo segeran abis minum"

"Nuhun Mas Chan" Akhirnya si Danang minum tuh air yang diambilin sama Chan "Nah, sebenarnya gue harusan debut nyanyi sama dia, eh dia ninggalin aku. Sedih aing"

"LAH JAHAT BENER DIA, WAH PADAHAL GUA UDAH MULAI NGEFANS SAMA RIZKY FEBRIAN" Chan emosi sendiri pas tau calon temen sekamarnya dizalimi sama Rizky Febrian "Ah gue gajadi ngefans ah. Calon sahabat gue lagian di jahatain ama dia. Udah tenang aja, lo nanti bisa lebih terkenal dari RIzky Febrian. Bbang kan pinter bikin lagu tuh"

Walaupun si Chan songongnya minta ampun ngatain dia homo padahal baru pertama kali ketemu, tapi perkataan Chan cukup bikin Danang terharu. Maklum lah dia lagi baper terus ketemu orang yang baiknya kayak gitu ngasih semangat dia. Dalem hati Danang mikir, kayaknya dia emang bakalan betah disini walaupun makhluknya aneh-aneh kayak Bbang sama Chan. Apalagi Chan yang dari mulut sambalado bisa berubah jadi malaikat gitu. Ea

.

"Woy Juno, btw lu di dzalimin apaan sama anak anak kampung sebelah?" Bbang tiba tiba nanya ke Juno yang masih aja merengut kesel imut-imut di pojokan sambil ngitungin gundunya

"Tadi sendal sama gundu gue diumpetin mas, gue bingung dah dimana yak sendalnya" Juno masih sibuk ngitungin gundunya juga "Ah, tuhkan gue bilang apa gundu gue kurang 5. Ni kalo ga dicolong pasti diumpentin dah. Mas Bbang atau Mas Chan bantuin gua dong ambilin gundu sama sendal gua di mereka. Kan biasanya juga gitu"

"Ah lu mah, gua udah berapa kali ngebelain lu sambil diliatin santriwati lain kan gua malu, pasaran gua didepan santriwati jadi turun gegara ngebelain elu didepan anak kampung Junooooo" Chan ngeluh ngeluh duluan pas disuruh ngebelain Juno lagi kayak emak-emak yang anaknya dinakalin temennya untuk ke sekian kalinya "Lagi kan ada si Joni, lu bisa suruh dia lakuin sesuatu pas disono"

"Tadi gue udah bilang ke mereka mas kalo ga balikin mereka bakalan di serang sama pocong, eh malah pada ketawa" Akhirnya si Joni angkat bicara, walapun omongannya gamutu jugasi sebenarnya

"Yaiyalah lu ancemnya gitu doang si, ancem aje besok bangun bangun lu bakalan di tanyain 'man robbuka' gitu paling juga pada ngibrit sambil balikin gundu ama sendal Juno" Chan tiba tiba nyeletuk, bikin Bbang ngelemparin bantal yang ada di tangannya ke mukanya si Chan

"Sesat banget sih lu mas, gaboleh gitu lu istighfar mas" si Jae nasehatin Chan yang nyeletuknya kaga dipikir dulu kayak gitu "Gue heran gue punya mas seumuran beda banget sikapnya. Yang satu umur mentalnya udah 40 taunan, yang satunya umu mentalnya masih kayak bocah umur 2 taun"

Setelah kata-kata dua tahun kesebut, sebuah jitakan manis manja nyangsang di kepala Jae. Bikin Jae Cuma bisa beradaw ria sambil ngusap-ngusap bekas jitakannya

"Lah jun berarti tadi lu ga pake sendal balik kesini?" Si Danang tiba-tiba nanya

"Gapake Mas Dan, udah keburu diumpetin sama mereka. Kesel banget gua" Juno ngejawab dengan muka imut-imut kesel gitudeh

"Yaudahsi palingan sendal jepit doang yang diumpetin, gue masih punya sendal gituan banyak tuh di lemari gue" Chan akhirnya nyeletuk lagi, tapi tumben kali ini dia baik

"Engga mas, masalahnya... yang diumpetin sendal lu yang mahal itu. Tadi gue minjem buat main ama nyombong didepan mereka soalnya... Makanya gue galau. ehehehehe"

"SI GEBLEEEEEEEEEEEK ITU SANDAL GUA BELI DI SINGAPUR JUGA AAAAAAAAAH" Chan berteriak frustasi sambil ngelemparin apa yang ada disampingnya saat itu juga dari bantal, guling, boneka tigernya Bbang juga. Tadinya dia mau ngelempar si Bbang juga tuh ke arah Juno. Tapi gajadi soalnya si Bbang udah natap horor duluan ke Chan, lagian gakuat jugasih. Akhirnya si Danang berentiin kegiatan lempar lempar barangnya Chan

"5 menit lagi adzan. Mesjid yok. Sekalian nyari ustad Kang buat rukiyain Mas Chan sebelum puasa" Danang nyeletuk, bikin Bbang ketawa ngakak. Bener juga ni anak, emang si Chan harus dirukiyah kayaknya sebelum puasa biar ga sensian terus

"Ayoooookkkk sholat gua mau berdoa nih" Joni tiba tiba angkat bicara, bikin yang lainnya langsung mandang dia serius. Tumben amat ni anak bener, ga lemot kayak biasanya

"Lo mau berdoa apaan Jon? Tumbeeen lu rada beneran" Si Jae nyeletuk penasaran, ngewakilin temen temennya yang penasaran

"Bisa kaga si kalo gua mau berdoa biar mataharinya lama nongol sama cepet tenggelam? Biar puasanya bentar aja gitu. Eheheheh gakuat nahan laper kelamaan gue Mas"

Pfft belom berubah ni bocah ternyata

.

Setelah melaksanakan sholat berjamaah di masjid dari sholat maghrib, isya sampe taraweh, si Danang dipanggil sama ustad Kang disuruh mimpin tadarusan sebentar karena menyambut bulan puasa. Abis tadarusan, gantian si Bbang dipanggil buat nyampein kultum. Untung aja tadi dia udah baca buku panduan puasa. Akhirnya dia ngasitau ke santriwan dan santriwati lain cara-cara berpuasa yang baik dan benar. Jangan tanya Juno sama Joni lagi ngapain yah, mereka ternyata udah kabur abis sholat nyari sendal Chan sama gundul yang dicolong tadi. Tapi pas semuanya selesai, Juno sama Joni balik kok

"Sendal gue udah ketemu belom?" Chan nanya pake nada sewot ke Juno yang udah ngilangin sendal mahalnya tadi

"Udah dong, ni gua plastikin Mas, biar ga ilang lagi" si Juno nyerahin kresek warna putih ke Chan sambil senyum-senyum imut seneng "Ada gundu gua juga, jan ampe ilang yak"

"Masi bagus ni sendal balik, kalo engga nyawa lo yang ngilang" Chan masih ngejudes sambil nyubit kenceng banget pipi Juno. Bikin Juno cuma bisa beradaw ria sambil elus-elusin pipi jupe EH maksudnya pipinya dia sendiri karena kesakitan

"Yaila sendal udah ketemu masi ae sewot" si Bbang tiba-tiba nempeleng kepala Chan "Lu beneran butuh di rukiyah keknya, biar puasa lu ga sia sia juga Chan"

"Pfftt Mas Chan mah kapan ga sensian, lakbanin aja tu mulut, biar ga betingkah besok pas puasa" si Jae nyeletuk, dan langsung disambut ketawanya Danang

"Bhahahaha besok gua mau beli lakban banyak ah buat nutup mulut lu, Mas. Sebel bet gua sama mulut lu" si Danang ngakak sambil nyekap mulutnya Chan. Bikin Chan bt abis

"Lu bedua juga jangan ngebully Chan melulu, gabaik jahatin orang pas puasa puasa—" si Bbang tiba tiba angkat bicara, bikin Chan natap Danang sama Jae dengan tatapan "tuh-dengerin-apa-yang-Bbang-bilang" tapi tiba tiba si Chan gondok pas Bbang nyelesein kata katanya

"—tapi kalo ngebullynya manusia macem Chan gini kaga napa dah. Bikin ngakak, sehat"

"Mas Bbang, kalo gua ngebully semut aja boleh ga? Soalnya semut kecil banget, ga keliatan kadangan" tiba-tiba si Joni ngeceplos gitu. Yailah ni bocah, emang rada geser apa ya otaknya

"Terserah lu aja Jon, sebahagia lu aja" si Chan nyaut duluan, ngewakilin Bbang yang udah keliatan ngebuang nafasnya capek ngadepin teori sama lemotnya si Joni "Mending salah satu ada yang temenin gue ke alpamaret depan pesantren beli mam buat saur, siapa yang mau ikut gue?"

"GUEEEEE MAS. GUE MAU STOCK MAKANAN JUGA NI" Danang tereak paling kenceng dan langsung deketin si Chan

"GUE JUGA MAS CHAN GUE MAU BELI MI KREMES" Si Juno ikutan juga

"EEEEE GUA JUGA NITIP MI KREMES" Bbang yang emang demenannya mie kremes dan segala species dan jenis mie miean ini langsung nyaut pas Juno bilang mau beli mi kremes "Beli yang banyak ama mi rebus ama gorengnya sekalian yak. Pake uangnya Chan dulu. Awas lu kalo lupa"

"Yee sikampret ngutang mulu dah ah. Untung lu sahabat gua, jadi termaapkan" Chan (masih sempet sempetnya) nyewotin si Bbang dulu padahal dia lebih sering ngerepotin Bbang dalam segala hal. "Yodah ini berarti Danang ama Juno ikut gue, sisanya ikut Bbang balik yak" Si Chan merintahin adek adeknya dan langsung cus ke alpamaret sama Danang dan Juno

.

"Mas Chan, enaknya gua beli apaan yak buat saur? Gua pengen nasi bebek depan alpamaret ni jadinya. kayaknya enak" Danang nyeletuk pas mereka lagi otw ke alpamaret "Kira-kira mules ga ya gua? Kalo gapake sambel gaenak"

"Lu jangan aneh aneh dah. Kalo mau beli gausa pake sambel. Ntar kalo mules baru dah tau rasa malah kaga puasa nanti" si Chan nasehatin Danang yang lagi ngidam bebek goreng depan alpamaret itu

"Mending makan yang sehat-sehat mas Dan, contohnya ni makan mi instan rasa soto. Udah dapet mienya, dapet sotonya lagi" si Juno tiba tiba nyeletuk, kok ni anak tiba-tiba ketularan Joni ya? Ganyambung gitu

"Yeuuuu lu kebanyakan maen ama Joni jadi begini dah jadinya. Mending lu sering sering main ama gua dah. Nanti gua ajarin ngegaul di mall kalo liburan" si Chan nyeletuk sambil mebanggain dirinya sendiri didepan Danang sama Juno, bikin Danang acting mau muntah karena kelakuan pede masnya yang satu ini

"Jangan jun, lu main ama gua aja dah. Kalo ama dia hidup lu berasa didampingin setan melulu nanti, pedes pedes sambalado mulutnya soalnya" si Danang kayak meragain orang kepedesan gitu yang berakhir dengan pendaratan mulus getokan Chan di kepalanya

Setelah si Chan ngegetok palanya Danang, akhirnya si Danang mutusin beli nasi bebek gapake sambel dua porsi dan yang lain beli nasi ayam. Mereka juga ga lupa beli berbagai jenis dan species keluarga mie mie an—termasuk mie kremes pesenanan Bbang sama bahan makanan instan buat jaga jaga kalo nanti nanti mereka males keluar buat beli saur atau bukaan

"Mas Bbang, ajarin gua matematika dong, gua gangerti yang ini" Joni tiba tiba datengin Bbang yang lagi baca buku panduan puasa—nerusin yang tadi

"Minta ama Jae aja sono, gua lagi ngelarin ini dulu Jon. Lagi mager mikir angka juga" Si Bbang nyaut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Fyi, Bbang ini demen banget baca buku. Makanya dia jadi pinter karena itu

"Ooo yodah" Joni akhirnya pindah tempat terus ke Jae yang lagi duduk mandangin leptopnya "Mas Jae ajarin gua dong matematika, gua gangerti"

Akhirnya si Jae nengok ke arah tugas yang ditunjukin sama Joni. Ternyata emang lumayan susah soalnya buat anak kelas satu es em a. Akhirnya si Jae ngajarin Joni dengan kesabaran 10000000x kali karena si Joni ga ngerti ngerti materinya. Emang ni anak satu harus diajarin pelan-pelan sampen ngerti. Gabisa di buru-buru nanti kasian otaknya mikir lagi trus takut korslet kalo kata Chan.

tok tok tok

Bbang akhirnya ngebukain pintu yang pasti di ketok ama Chan dan kawanan alpamaretnya tadi. Bener aja, abis bukain pintu si Bbang ngeliat ni grombolan alapamaret pada bawa bawa kresek banyak banget. Mata Bbang udah ijo aja ngeliat berbagai jenis dan species mie mie an yang ada di kresek. Doi paling seneng kalo bulan puasa gini stock jenis dan species mie mie annya lengkap benerr

"Bantuin kek lu yeila" Chan ngebuyarin pikiran Bbang yang masih mandangin tuh kresek mie "Jangan cuma ngeliatin mienya doang ngapa. Berat ini"

Bbang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya lalu ngambil beberapa kresek dari tangan Chan. Tapi si Chan ini emang dasarnya rese, jadinya malah si Bbang semua yang bawain tu kresek masuk semua. Tapi Bbang mikirnya malah bagus sih, dia jadi bisa langsung ngeliat ada mie apa aja didalemnya

"Nanti malem yang bangun duluan musti bangunin saur ya, terutama si Jae tuh yang susah banget bangunnya. Kalo udah tidur udah kayak kebo" Si Danang angkat bicara sambil nunjuk nunjuk Jae, bikin Jae bete

"Iya nanti gua bangunin. Tenang aja gua udah pasang alarm kok. Alarmnya pake lagunya eneng eneng twais, yang uh ah" Si Chan tiba tiba nyeletuk sambil mainin hpnya. Yang lain cuma bisa geleng geleng karena kelakuan ni bocah

"Dasar penboy, sekelas sama vvota" Si Bbang nimpalin sambil nyusun harta karunnya aka keluarga jenis genus species dan family mie mie an di lemari bajunya dia. Kenapa gaditaro di dapur? Nanti takut kena colong sama anak pesantren lain kalo ditaro sana, soalnya taun lalu pengalaman dia ngestok mie mie an trus baru semalem dah ludes. Biasa disimpen di lemari baju aja di colongin terus sama Danang, gimana di rak yang di dapur bersama?

"Nyadar diri, kesukaan kita sama bege" Chan ngeles sambil majuin bibirnya sok imut gitu. Fyi, si Chan ini demeeeeeen banget nempel nempel sama Bbang. Soalnya Bbang ini emang suka ngasih energi positif ke dia katanya. Jadi dikelas ga ada yang boleh nyentuh bangku sebelah Bbang. Kalo ada yang berani beuhhhhhh, di sabet sabetin dah ama Chan

"Udahdah yok tidur aja. Besok saur jam kesiangan. Mau liat lawakan di tipi kalo saur sama ikutan kuisnya kalo bisa dapet. Dua juta mayan juga mayan kan buat di donasiin buat panti sebelah. Asikdah" Danang akhirnya ngegeletakin badannya di kasurnya, diikutin member lain dan Junong yang matiin lampu kamar mereka biar mereka tidur dengan damai (sampe saur aja bobonya, jangan keterusan)

Jadi poisisi kasurnya, si Bbang sama Chan tidur di satu kasur gede gitu. Ohiya lupa, boneka-bonekanya si Bbang juga ada di pojok kasur itu. Tadinya si Danang sama Jae mau ambil disitu, tapi karena Danang kalo tidur suka rusuh (baca: nendangin sana sini), akhirnya si Bbang sama Chan lah yang nempatin ni kasur yang terelit dibandingkan yang lain. Akhirnya si Danang sama Jae tidur di kasur yang bawahnya bisa ditarik. Jadi bebas dah tuh si Danang tidur gelojoran juga di atas, si Jae dibawah. Terus agak sonoan dikit, ada kasur model atas bawah lagi buat Juno sama Joni. Dua sejoli ini kalo udah tidur mayan diem lah. Tapi kadang si Juno suka ngelindur ngebuka pintu kamar sendiri dan ngeloyor entah kemana. Kayaknya jiwa jiwa main sama anak kampung Juno emang gede banget deh

Okay, Good Night BAP~

.

Halo halo 5k words nih~

Chapter selanjutnya udah di draft nih, aku nunggu respon di review dulu bagus atau engga gitu hihi. Aku masih butuh banyak banget saran buat ff ini karena perdana banget bikin ff yang wordsnya banyak dan nyelenehnya ga ketolongan begini. Doain yaa Bbang dkk ini bisa ramein puasanya readerdeul selalu ^^

Terakhir, RnR?


	2. Sahur Pertama

Puasa with BAP (Boys In Al-Irsyad Pesantren)

Summary: Loh BAP puasa juga taun ini? Kira-kira gimana ya aksi Bbang dkk kalo mereka ikutan puasa juga dan uniknya lagi kalo mereka semua ternyata anak pesantren?

Note: THANK YOUUU YANG UDAH NGASIH SARAAAAN READERDEUUL. Buat bahasanya udah aku benerin dikit buat chapter ini. Kok banyak yang kaget ya kenapa namanya si Daehyun jadi Danang wkwkwkwkwk author juga bingung kenapa namanya Danang. Anyway, disini udah ga ada bahasa daerah lagi kok. Dan buat yang nanya kenapa mereka manggilnya mas semua ditunggu yaaa penjelasannya, mungkin di chap depan;)

.

.

.

"NAL OOH AHH OOH AHH HAGE MANDEUREOJWO~~~"

"Si kampret alarm siapa si berisik bangat gua masi ngantukkkkk"

Chan akhirnya berusaha matiin alarmnya yang dia setel sendiri di hpnya yang ada di meja sebelah kasurnya. Awalnya dia marah marah sendiri karena alarmnya berisik banget, tapi akhirnya dia kesentak kaget pas dia sadar ponsel mahalnya jatoh karena kegeser tangan gempalnya. Udah gitu bunyinya kenceng banget lagi

"SIALAAAAAAAN IPON GUA RETAK LAYARNYA AHELAH"

Teriakan si Chan bikin semua kebangun. Bbang akhirnya duduk dan ngucek ngucek matanya. Danang juga bangun dari posisi bebasnya begitu juga si Joni dan Juno yang natap Chan dengan tatapan bingung. Jangan tanya si Jae, dia masih pules tidur di kasurnya. Btw, kok ini pada bangunnya malah karena teriakannya Chan yah, bukan karena alarm hpnya yang heboh banget itu

"Gue ngantuk banget Bbang, kok gua pasang alarm cepet banget yak jam 2? perasaan gue masangnya jam 3an dah" Chan bingung sendiri ngeliatin alarmnya yang judulnya "SAUR WOI" yang berubah secara mendadak jadi jam 2

"Itu gue yang ganti tadi malem, kan kita kebagian bangunin saur malem ini muter komplek" Bbang akhirnya ngejelasin "Yok pada bangun semuanya. Danang bangunin si Jae jan ampe ketinggalan"

Danang nengok ke arah Jae yang emang masih pules banget disana. Akhirnya si Danang berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Yang lain cuma bisa ngebathin ngapain mau ngegrebek orang buat saur dia mandi dulu mana masih jam segini lagi. Tapi ternyata dua menit kemudian si Danang keluar bawa segayung air. Yang lain udah senyum senyum penuh arti aja ngerti maksudnya Danang

"Jae bangun, kalo ga bangun gua sirem nih" Danang masih berusaha manggil manggil Jae. Tapi apalah daya Jae yang kayak kebo dan telatan sekolah ini tetep aja ga bergeming. Akhirnya si Danang mutusin buat nyipratin si Jae pake air. Tapi tetep aja cuma gerak dikit doang si Jae

"Udah sirem aja, kelamaan lu ah" Si Chan yang abis ngaca benerin rambutnya tiba tiba berdiri disampingnya aja, nungguin si Danang nyirem Jae pake segayung air

"Mas lu kelamaan ah, sini gua aja yang bangunin. Kesian kalo pake air, nanti lo repot juga ngejemurnya kalo kasurnya basah" Tiba-tiba si Juno melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur Jae. Ni anak polos tiba tiba deketin bibirnya ke arah telinga Jae yang posisinya kayak mau—

"LO HOMO BANGET SIH AH BANGUNINNYA PAKE CIUM SEGALA EWWWW" Si Chan tiba tiba teriak jijik gitu "Perasaan gua, Bbang, Jae, Danang ama Joni kaga pernah ngajarin lu beginian dah. Nyebut lu nyebut"

"Apaansi mas, orang gua mau teriakin sesuatu di kupingnya. Udah suudzon, ngatain lagi" Si Juno benerin pecinya (yang entah gatau sejak kapan dia pake itu) terus balik deketin mulutknya ke kuping Jae

"MAS JAEEEEEEEEEE, MAS DANANG ILANG DICULIK AYO BANGUUUUN" Si Juno teriak sekenceng kencengnya sampe akhirnya si Jae kesentak bangun terus duduk sambil masang muka panik

"SIAPA YANG CULIK? SIAPA? MANA DANANG? SINI SURUH HADEPIN GUA"

"BHAHAHAHAAHHAHA TAKUT BANGET DANANG ILANG BUSET" Si Chan ngakak kenceng banget ngeliat kelakuan si Jae. Jadi fyi aja Jae ini paling takut kalo ditinggal sama Danang soalnya walaupun Danang suka nyeleneh kelakuannya, tapi dia yang paling ngertian sifat kesensinya si Jae dan temen kentelnya buat ngebully Chan juga. Dari semua personil BAP, tetep si Danang ini tetep yang paling pengertian ke Jae. Mungkin karena mereka seumuran kaliya, sama-sama kelas dua mereka

"Hahhaha udah udah buru siap siap. Kita mesti ambil kentongan juga di masjid. Yok yok"

Setelah mereka ketawa puas ngeliat reaksi Jae dan denger perintah Bbang buat ambil kentongan di masjid, akhirnya mereka siap siap dulu tanpa mandi. Yaiyalah orang baru jam 2 pagi masa iya mereka mau mandi dingin dingin geli sih. Akhirnya setelah kegiatan cuci muka mereka dan nungguin Joni yang kalo dikamar mandi lamanya naujubila padahal gamandi, mereka pun caw ke mesjid ambil kentongan, dan mulai neriakin rumah warga dan komplek santriwati buat bangunin saur

.

"SAUUUUUR SAAUUUUURRRR~"

Si Danang emang yang dasarnya teriak aja suaranya udah indah akhirnya ditugasin buat teriakin "saur-saur" ke seluruh antero persantren. Terus si Jae jadi backing vocalnya si Danang buat teriak teriak. Joni sama Juno ditugasin buat megang kentongan berhubung Juno rada hiperaktif ketularan main sama anak kampung sebelah. Sedangkan Bbang sama Chan? Mereka sih kerjaannya ngeliatin doang. Si Bbang ngeliatin anak anaknya yang bekerja dengan baik dalam membangunkan santri lain untuk saur dan Chan melihat... dan mengajak kenalan santri yang keliatannya baru dia liat. Yaa sksd dikit gitulah. Sesekali kalo lewat di komplek santriwati juga dia kedip kedip dikit. Kadangan si Bbang sampe narik-narik Chan biar ga nyangkut di kamar santriwati. Padahal si Bbang kira yang bakalan nyangkut si Danang, diluar ekspetasi ternyata

"Bbang, di kamar 089 komplek santriwati ada yang mukanya mirip personilnya twais dah. Kayaknya kalo gasalah namanya Suyu, orang Bandung cuy. Cantik bener buset" Si Chan akhirnya curhat ke Bbang yang daritadi ga ngomong apa apa walaupun jalannya sebelahan

"Sikat ajasi, lu kan ada tampang, pinter ngomong juga. Dia kelas berapa? Sini gua cariin nomernya dulu" Si Bbang nanggepin Chan dengan exited. Sebenarnya Bbang ini juga suka gerlband twais, tapi tetep kalo ditanya idola siapa, dari dulu sampe sekarang doi demennya artis China yang namanya Tang Wei

"Nantidah, kalo gua kaga bisa deketin Mba Teyon, Gua mau deketin Suyu. Taro dulu aja di cadangan" Si Chan nanggepin si Bbang santai. Emang dasarnya aja si Chan ini emang suka tepe tepe sama santriwati. Tapi dia mah omdo, padahal sih nomernya si Suyu aja tau juga enggak

"Itu nomer Mba Teyon udah dari taun lalu dah gua kasih lu aja ga sms samsek. Payah lu ah" Si Bbang akhirnya noyor kepala Chan karena dia emang omdo banget orangnya. Kadangan saking banyaknya kenalan dia jadi lupa apa yang harus dia lakuin duluan dan apa yang dia lakuin belakangan

"Lah Mas Chan demen ama Mba Teyon? Bukannya Mba Teyon udah sama Mas Beki ya? Di kelas gua diomongin soalnya" Tiba-tiba Joni nyaut sambil berentiin kentongannya. Bikin semua orang jadi natap Joni serius

"Yang bener lu Jon? Jangan asal ngomong dah belom juga dapet masa dah diembat aja" Si Chan membelalakan matanya pas Joni tiba tiba ngomong sesuatu yang menurutnya rada nyakitin itu

"Engga mas, gua tau kok Mas Joni lemot tapi kali ini dia bener. Di kelas gua lagi sering banget diomongin mereka. Hot gosip" Si Juno juga tiba tiba nimpalin. Gamungkin kan Juno boong? Secara dia masih kecil unyu imut imut dan dia engga lemot juga kayak Joni

"Ah anjir kitati gua..." Chan membuang nafasnya panjang karena kesel banget ternyata Teyon udah punya orang lain "Padahal tuh gua udah lirik lirikan ama doi dulu. Ah gua kitati parah"

"Makanya jan tepe tepe melulu ama santriwati, jangan omdo juga kalo mo deketin kualat kan lu" Si Danang ngatain Chan walaupun akhirnya dia ngerangkul tu manusia yang mendadak keliatannya galaunya "Udah mas, deketin tuh si Suyu kaga napa. Kaga usah mikirin Mba Teyon, Mba Teyon udah ada yang punya"

Fyi, Mba Teyon alias Taeyeon ini adalah seorang anak ustad yang sekarang udah kuliah. Karena dia anak ustad, jadinya udah jelas suaranya merdu dan indah kalo udah nyangkut paut sama baca quran atau nyanyi. Dia dulu santriwati kesayangan banget sama kayak Danang gitu deh. Tapi setelah dia lulus ternyata siapa yang tau kalo dia pacaran sama Beki alias Baekhyun ini. Yah kasian banget emang si Chan ini, yaudahlah dia mau ngejar Suyu juga kan katanya?

"Dah nih si Suyu jangan sampe lepas Mas. Mending buruan lu cari tau dia udah punya cowo apa beloman. Nanti kita bantu dah" Si Jae nepuk nepuk pundak Chan sambil senyum senyum penuh arti "Tapi jajanin yak kalo jadi jangan lupa. Hahahaha"

"Yee manusia kampret emang. Iyeiye selow kalo duit mah" Chan terpaksa ngeiyain Jae karena lagi patah hati "Udah yok balik. Dah muter muter juga kita. Mau saur apaan nih?"

"Tadi malem gua kaga makan porsi makan gua. Gua makan nasi ayam yang lu beliin aja. Gua taro dikulkas semalem" Si Bbang nyeletuk lalu nanyain yang lainnya juga "Lu lu pada gimana?"

"Gua mau ke warteg ama Mas Joni dah. Mau beli lele goreng Mas. Yang lain kalo mau nitip nitip aja sini" Tiba-tiba Juno nyautin pertanyaan Bbang, bikin yang lain akhirnya keliatan ngerogoh sakunya masing masing nyari uang

"Gua titip nasi sayur sop ama ayam aja" Si Jae akhirnya nyebutin pesenannya lalu ngasih uang lembaran sepuluh ribuan sama lima ribuan. Juno akhirnya mengconfirm pesenan Jae dengan ngejawab pake tanda 'Ok' pake tangannya

"Gua titip nasi ayam telor bakar plus perkedel, tempe tahu goreg, oseng terong, sama oseng toge yak. Jangan lupa nasinya dua porsi" Si Danang tiba tiba nyeletuk sambil ngasih duit ke Juno. Si Juno sebenarnya agak ngebathin, 'ni orang mau saur apa mau ngerampok warteg dah'. Mana ngasih uangnya Cuma sepuluh ribu lagi

"Lah kok duitnya cuma ceban? Kurang ini mah punya lu bakalan 20 rebu lebih sendiri" Si Juno protes sambil manyunin bibirnya. Dia dalem hati lagi pengen makan banyak juga selain lele goreng tapi malah nyium bau-bau ngutang dari Danang, bikin dia langsung bt maksimal

"Ngutang dulu ama Joni. Lupa bawa duit gua hahaha" Danang ketawa sambil lirik lirik Joni yang akhrinya cuma bisa ngeiyain doang karena sebenarnya dia bingung apa yang terjadi

"Eh Bbang, gua mau jujur tapi emmmm, lu emm jangan marah yaa" Chan tiba tiba masang muka penuh arti sambil natap Bbang "Sebenarnya... Nasi ayam yang porsi lu udah gua makan... Pas lu tidur gua panasin bentar terus gua makan, maapin gua yak. Gua lapeeeer banget tadi malem"

Bbang cuma bisa ngeliatin Chan dengan muka "sialan-lu-makanan-gua-diembat-melulu" karena emang salah satu hobinya Chan ini ngabisin makanannya si Bbang. Tapi tetep aja emang dasarnya si Bbang ini baik nan sabar akhirnya dia cuma bisa elus dada dan ngambil dompetnya buat ngasih uang ke Joni sama Juno

"Beliin gua nasi ama apaan aja asal jan santen santenan ato pedes pedesan. Biar puasanya enak entar" Si Bbang jelasin ke Juno ama Joni, tapi Juno ama Joni juga bingung kenapa Bbang ngasih duit gocapan aliasan lima puluh ribuan ke mereka. Padahal makannya Bbang ini paling cuma abis goceng alias lima ribu doang

"Sisanya buat beliin Chan, nambahin Danang ama buat siapa aja dah seterah" Si Bbang ngeluarin senyum malaikatnya "Gua maapin lu Chan, lagi kemaren juga lu beli mie mie an pake uang lu. Yodah yang kaga ke warteg balik yok"

Akhirnya Juno ama Joni misahin diri dari kawanan yang balik ke kamar mereka. Si Chan ga berenti berenti godain Bbang sambil bilang makasih terus terusan karena bukannya di marahin malah di traktir makan. Fyi, sebenarnya yang beliin mie-mie-an pesenan Bbang kemaren tuh si Juno, bukan dia. Tapi yaudahlah kan lumayan makan gretongan pagi pagi

"Kok lu baik bangetsih Bbang, harusan lu jadi suaminya Tang Wei aja udah langsung" Si Chan ngelendotin lengennya di pundak Bbang sok akrab gitu

"Tang Wei ga seagama cuy, gua mau yang seagama aja dah" Bbang keliatan agak mikir siapa cewe yang seagama dan mau ama dia "Kalo kayak artis indonesia, gua maunya kayak Sandra Dewi dah, cantik bener pas udah jilbaban"

"Selera lu bagus juga Mas, kalo gua demen ama Chelsea Islan. Tapi kaga seagama juga yak sama aja" Danang tiba tiba nimbrungin si Bbang ngomongin artis yang dijadiin tipe idealnya dia

"Itumah semuanya juga demen kalo ama Chelsea Islan. Gua juga mau keles putih cantik begitu" Si Chan nyewotin Danang yang demen ama Chelsea Islan

"Kalo gue tetep ah sukanya Isyana Sarasvati. Matanya bagus, cantik, pinter nyanyi lagi" Si Jae tiba tiba ikutan juga ngobrol ama mereka. Ebuset seleranya Jae bagus juga ya si Isyana, kenapa ga sama Raisa aja sekalian

"Hahaha anjay kalo lo beneran ama Isyana mah hidup lu dijamin dinyanyiin melulu dah. Hanya mimpi~~~~~~~~" Danang nyautin si Jae sambil cengengesan gajelas dan nyanyiin lagu Mimpi-nya Isyana

Akhirnya mereka pun sama sama jalan dan masuk kedalem kamar mereka. Pas didalem kamar mereka udah asik sendiri sendiri dah tuh. Si Bbang mulai baca buku panduan puasa lagi, si Jae mainin gadget barunya, si Danang ganti-ganti channel nyari lawakan sama kuis saur di tipi. Sedangkan si Chan lagi diem diem mainin hpnya dan ngegalau gegara si Teyon udah jadian sama Beki

TOK TOK TOK

"MAS BBANG, MAS CHAN, MAS JAE, MAS DANANG BUKAIN PINTUNYA"

Si Jae akhirnya bukain pintu kamar yang di ketok ama duo kloter warteg ini. Setelah dibukain pintunya sama Danang, singkat cerita, akhirnya mereka ngebuka enam bungkusan makanan yang ada di depan mereka itu dengan piring yang udah diambilin sama Bbang

"Mas Chan gua beliin nasi ayam bakar ama sayur, Mas Bbang gua samain sama lauknya Mas Chan, Mas Jae udah gua beliin sesuai sama pesenannya, Mas Joni yang pake daging semur ama sayur, Gua yang pake lele" Si Juno ngejelasin satu satu bungkusan yang udah dibuka. Dia gaperlu jelasin lagi pesenannya si Danang karena selain banyak banget lauknya ribet, udah jelas banget paling mumbul lauknya dia dibandingin punya yang lain

"Aseeeeek saur pertamaa, semoga puasa kita taun ini berkah yak guysss. Amiin" Si Danang ngambil bungkusannya dan mulai makan makanan yang banyaknya minta ampun lauknya itu

"Aamiin, semoga aja taun ini puasa kita lancar semua. Khusus buat Chan. Semoga ga sensian terus biar puasanya berkah" Si Bbang ngeiyain pernyataan Danang "Jangan lupa berdoa dulu sebelum makan"

"Gua lagi yang salah sensian. Pusing pala pangeran" Chan akhirnya ngambil suapan pertamanya di saur pertamanya. Ah eaa banget gasih si pangeran rempong satu ini

"Emang kenyataannya lo sensian mas, terima aja udah" Jae yang makannya mayan cepet dan tinggal setengah itu tiba-tiba nyeletuk "Ya itung-itung kita doain jadi ke jalan yang bener lu biar ga sensian lagi. Malah disalahin"

"NAH IYA BENER TUH KATA MAS JAE" si Joni tiba-tiba nyeletuk kesenengan ampe makanannya nyaris muncrat dari mulutnya "Kalo perlu kandangin ajadah mas Chan, gua takutnya dia bikin puasa orang lain batal"

"LAH TUMBENAN OTAK LO JALAN JON" Duo DanangJae tiba-tiba teriak bareng bareng dengan kata kata yang persis sama, bikin Chan langsung getok pala di anak dua ditenga acara makan saurnya. Akhirnya duo Danang-Jae ini Cuma bisa meringis kesakitan abis kena getok tangan gempal milik Chan. Utututu kaciaaan deh

"Lah tumbenan lu konek mas Jon, tapi masalahnya beliin kandang segede badan Mas Chan dimana yak. Kan dia gede banget" Tiba-tiba Juno nyeletuk lagi, bikin Bbang Cuma bisa ngakak ganteng ngeliatin tingkah temen-temen aka anak buahnya ini (ada gitu ngakak ganteng?)

"Lah gua konek apaan? Kenapa Mas Chan mau dikandangin?" Tiba-tiba Joni malah nanya balik, yang bikin Danang ama Jae setengah mampus gedeknya sama kelemotan dan keamnesiaan sejenak Joni yang kambuh. Si Danang saking keselnya sampe ngepelin tangan terus digigit sendiri, si Jae udah berapa kali mau mukul meja karena saking keselnya juga.

"Duh dedek kesayangan gua lemotnya kambuh lagi tuh" Chan julurin lidahnya ke dua orang yang lagi gedek banget karena kelakuan amnesia sejenak Joni "Gapapa Jon lo lemot, kadangan kelemotan dan keamnesiaan sejenak lo bisa nyelametin gua dari bullyan tidak bertanggung jawab dari mereka. Hahahaha"

"Enak aja gua lemot, gua pinter mas kaga kayak lu semua dah pokoknya. Gua juga kaga amnesiaan anaknya" Joni tiba-tiba manyun unyu gitu tapi tetep berwajah datar dan polos

"Udah woy buruan abisin makanannya abis ini kita ke masjid sholat subuh jamaah bareng-bareng" Bbang akhirnya nengahin anak buahnya yang lagi pada berantem gajelay ini "Lo katanya mau nelpon kuis berhadiah di tipi Dan buat didonasiin di panti asuan sebelah, kok gajadi?"

"Astaghfirullah mas gua lupa, ah gara-gara Mas Chan ini semuanya" Danang ngecibir kesel sendiri "Padahal kalo menang beneran pengen gua donasiin buat panti asuhan sebelah tuh sebel bet gua"

"LAH KOK JADI GUAAAAAAAAAAAA YANG SALAH" Chan yang baru aja kelar makan bt tiba-tiba disalah-salahin secara dadakan

"Bukannya emang lo selalu salah ya? Kayak raisa serba salah. Semua kegiatan anak BAP kalo gagal yak karena elu mas. Bhahahaha" Si Jae ngakak sendiri pas ngakhirin omongannya, gausah ditanya, ni anak udah kena getok kok sama Chan dua kali dia setelah ngakak sendiri

"Dah dah yok diberesin woy, udah mau subuh cepet pada gentian wudhu dah. Langsung ke masjid kita" Bbang ngeberesin bungkus makanannya terus ngebuang ke tempat sampah "Dibuang yang bener, biar bersih juga ni ruangan"

"Buang sampah mas? Kalo gitu gua mau buang sampah juganih, berat bener sampahnya" Tiba-tiba si Danang berdiri sambil narik-narik baju Chan, terus si Jae yang kayaknya ngerti apa dimaksud Danang akhirnya berdiri juga sambil narik-narik bajunya Chan

"Anjir ni sampah berat banget. Udah gangerti lagi dah. Sampe gue sama Danang gakuat angkatnya—"

"LO BEDUA MAU GUA CINCANG APA GIMANASIH—"

"Danang, Jae, udah jangan gitu sama Chan. Yok semua bangun ke masjid. Susah amatsi disuruh ngerjain perintah Allah. Juno ama Joni aja udah wudhu tuh"

Akhirnya setelah semuanya gentian wudhu (iya, mereka sempet main ciprat cipratan air wudhu juga betiga) mereka berjalan menuju masjid dan sama sama ngelaksanain sholat subuh berjamaah

Allahuakbar

.

Hari pertama puasa merupakan hari pertama juga buat BAP buat ngegabut di kamar mereka

Setelah jam sekolah mereka masing-masing selesai, semuanya pada goler-goleran di kasur. Jangan di tanya si Jae, Jae dah pasti molor pas liat kasur dikit dan pasti susah dibangunin. Bbang yang emang dasarnya udah rajin baca dari lahir teteup masih asik sama buku panduan puasanya. Belom lagi duo kentel Joni dan Juno yang biasanya main sama anak kampong sekarang jadinya Cuma mainan hp didalam kesunyian member lain yang diem. Danang ama Chan yang biasanya rame juga cuma mainan hp doang

"Gilaaaaak baru hari pertama puasa gua udah males banget ini, gimana kesono sononya nanti yak. Panay lagi" Chan yang emang gatahanan banget sama panas ini ngeluh sendiri saking panasnya hari pertama puasa ini "Ke masjid aja apaya cari kerjaan"

"Gaya banget nyari kerjaan ke masjid anjas, paling kerjaan yang lo maksud nongki didepan masjid sambil liat santriwati yang mondar-mandir. Gaboleh kayak gitu mas, zina mata" Danang yang bijaknya lagi keluar nasehatin Chan

"WAAAA GUA BOSEEEEEEN BANGET. Gua mau main ama anak kampung sebelah ajadah. Ayok mas Jon ikut gua aja" Juno akhirnya narik narik si Joni yang udah setengah merem melek

"WAAAA GUA BOSEEEEEN BANGET. Mau bobo" Si Joni yang emang matanya udah gabisa konpromi lagi akhirnya berakhir dengan tidur di kasurnya. Yang lain cuma bisa geleng-geleng liat kelakuan Joni yang kelakuannya emang unik bin ajaib banget ini

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba seseorang ngetok-ngetok pintu kamar mereka. Chan yang lagi focus ke hpnya tiba-tiba rada kesentek pas denger ketokan di pintunya. Kenceng banget lagian. Karena udah jelas tadi si Juno yang lagi pengen main keluar, akhirnya dia ngebukain pintunya. Tapi pas pintu itu udah dia buka, tiba-tiba si Juno melangkah mundur lagi karena ngeliat orang yang ada didepannya ini. Juno ngebathin, kok kayaknya dia kenal sama orang ini, tapi kok beda gitu. Akhirnya dia ngebanting pintunya karena merinding takut dan balik lagi masuk sambil masang muka takut. Bbang, Chan, sama Danang mendadak panik ngeliat mukanya Juno yang pucet gitu pas masuk

"Mas—Mas Bbang. Kok lo ada dua sih… Diluar ada orang yang mirip banget sama lo"

TBC

.

Yashh my second update!

Request buat yang ini juga dibuka kok;) Yukyuk saran-saran masih aku tunggu kok hihi. Next Chapter bakalan special buat kenalan sama latar belakang kehidupannya Bbang nih~

Terakhir, RnR?


	3. Skandal Bbang?

Puasa with BAP (Boys In Al-Irsyad Pesantren)

Summary: Loh BAP puasa juga taun ini? Kira-kira gimana ya aksi Bbang dkk kalo mereka ikutan puasa juga dan uniknya lagi kalo mereka semua ternyata anak pesantren?

Note: halu haluuuuu chap3 updated! Ini ngelanjutin kemaren yang si Juno kaget ngeliat ada orang yang mirip Bbang didepan pintu kamar mereka. Btw review readerdeul penyemangat sekali buatku, terima kasih semuanya :')

.

.

.

"Hah maksud lo apasi, kembaran apaan?" Chan langsung deketin Juno yang mukanya pucet setengah mampus berdiri didepan mereka. Chan juga megang jidatnya Juno buat mastiin kalo ini anak badannya ga panas

"Sumpah tadi gua ngeliat ada mas Bbang didepan. Apa karna gue laper yak mas?" Juno nepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri buat nyadarin dirinya yang kayak ngeliat Bbang didepan pintu tadi "Jelas-jelas Mas Bbang ada didalem yak"

"Ah mampus gue, jangan-jangan itu Mas Reza" Bbang langsung naro bukunya terus buru-buru ke arah pintu "Itu loh Chan abang gua yang instruktur ngegym yang lo bilang mukanya mirip gue. Dia kembaran gue tapi tuaan dia"

"HAH? MAS BBANG PUNYA KEMBARAN?" Danang-Juno teriak kaget pas si Bbang bilang dia punya kembaran. Yatuhan, Danang langsung ngebatin. Ada satu Bbang di kamar BAP sama pesantren udah aman tentrem damai sejahtera sentosa banget karena sifatnya Bbang yang peacemaker ini. Eh ternyata manusia kayak gitu ada dua di dunia, tentram udah seluruh dunia

"Lah kalo bener itu abang lo ngapain dia kesini emangnya?" Chan ikutan lari juga kearah pintu. Duo Danang-Juno Cuma melongo gangerti dari tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka juga saling natap dan ngebathin 'Siapa dah yang ada didepan pintu sebenarnya?'

"Gatau juga ga berkabar dia, bentar yak gua temuin dulu" Akhirnya Bbang ngebuka pintu dan nutup pintunya lagi (kali ini pelan-pelan, ga kayak Juno yang ngebanting pintunya karena shock tadi)

"Kenapa Mas? Ada apa kesini?"

.

"Mas Chan, lo kenal sama abangnya Mas Bbang? Emang mirip banget apa?" Danang yang kepo deketin Chan yang masih natap pintu yang baru aja di tutup sama Bbang

"Sumpah Mas mirip banget makanya tadi gue shock. Mana bajunya gaul banget lagi pake kaos putih, jeans robek-robek sama bawa jaket gitu. Kok boleh masuk yak?" Juno langsung nyerocos ngejawab pertanyaan Danang. Aslinya Juno juga masih bingung sendiri dan masih berusaha inget-inget tadi tuh beneran mirip Bbang atau enggak. Tapi dia yakin yang dia liat tadi itu Mas Bbang, atau kalo emang bener itu Reza, berarti ya kembarannya Bbang

"Daripada kepo kita nguping aja yok. Gua dulu juga cuma ketemu bentar doang dulu sama abangnya kaga sampe kenalan. Gue juga kepo" Chan akhirnya deketin pintu dan mulai nguping, sedangnya adek-adeknya yang lain (read: Danang-Juno) cuma bisa ngikutin karena mereka gatau apa-apa tentang kembarannya Bbang. Mereka Cuma tau kalo Bbang ini mantan preman. Dah sampe situ aja. Menurut mereka masih mending deh Chan tau ketemu sama abangnya, daripada mereka yang beneran buta gatau apa-apa (backsound: BAP – Blind. Ea)

.

"Kenapa Mas? Ada apa kesini?" Bbang nyapa orang yang dia liat didepan pintu kamarnya sekarang, siapa lagi kalo bukan kembarannya

"Mas? Lo manggil gua Mas? Udah banyak berubah lo sejak disini. Hahahaha" Herlambang Fahreza alias Bang Yongnam—Kembaran Bbang tadi ketawa pas denger Bbang manggil dia 'Mas', padahal dulu Bbang gapernah mau manggil dia pake sebutan 'Kak', apalagi 'Mas' kayak sekarang ini. "Gaulan dikit kek lo, manggilnya gak Mas juga kali"

"Disini ada peraturannya, semua orang yang lebih tua harus dipanggil Mas atau Mba. Btw Kok lo bisa masuk kesini dah? Emang lo udah ijin ama penjaga depan? Ama ustad Kang?"

"Gada orang tadi didepan. Gue tadi nanya sama temen-temen lo nyari kamar lo. Walaupun gue harus ngejelasin panjang lebar dulu kalo gue kembaran lo. Temen lo yang tadi bukain pintu kayaknya kaget juga deh liat gue" Kembarannya ngeliat pintu yang baru aja Bbang tutup tadi "Lo ga nyuruh gue masuk nih?"

"Mas Reza, lain kali kalo kesini lo nunggu di ruang tamu aja, disini ada peraturan tamu nunggunya disana. Terus kalo bisa pake bajunya yang bener. Udah tau ke pesantren pakenya jeans bolong-bolong. Mana kayaknya gua kenal lagi itu punya gua kan" Bbang masih sempet-sempetnya protes ke kembarannya karena ternyata selama dia pergi jeansnya dia yang keren-keren dipakein sama dia

"Mamah kangen sama lo. Kemaren geng lo sama sahabat lo juga dateng kerumah nyariin lo—"

"Lah kan dulu Mamah yang nyuruh gue masuk sini juga katanya gatahan ama tingkah preman gue. Sekarang malah mantan temen-temen gue dibolehin bertamu dirumah. Gimanadeh" Bbang protes ke kembarannya, soalnya dulu dia sempet gedek juga harus masuk ke ni pesantren

"Kan yang nyuruh Ayah dulu. Mamah mah fine-fine aja sebenarnya. Dia maksa lo karena suruhan Ayah juga kan" Kembarannya ngebelain Mamahnya "Mamah kangen banget sama lo. Dia minta lo pulang karena lebaran kemaren lo cuma pulang seminggu. Dia pengen puasa bareng lo"

"Yakan dulu gua ketua OSIS kalo kelamaan balik ga ada gue berabe lah OSIS disini" Bbang ngebela dirinya "Bilang aja sama Mamah disini pulang juga ada aturannya, gaboleh seenak jidatnya aja pulang sekarang atau pulang besok" Bbang ngejelasin secara sederhana tentang peraturan ini itu di pesantren ini "Ohya Mba Natasha apa kabar? Udah pake jilbab belom dia? Kemaren udah gue kirimin jilbab dia"

"Natasha gamungkin pake hijab dalam waktu dekat ini, kerjaannya aja masih clubbing. Itu anak lebih susah dari lo buat disuruh tobat. Ayah juga sampe nyerah ngurusin Natasha" Kembarannya Bbang ngebuang nafasnya berat "Ohiya, kemaren cewe lo juga ke rumah nyariin—"

"Mas, gue udah ga ada apa-apa sama dia. Dia masa lalu gue. Lagian juga gue mau taarufan aja nanti sama jodoh gue sukur sukur dapet disini juga biar alim juga"

Reza cuma bisa senyum-senyum bangga karena adeknya udah berubah banyaaaaak banget sejak masuk di pesantren ini. Dulu Bbang paling gasuka sama peraturan, paling suka main sama gengnya yang gabener itu, paling suka mojok sama mantannya. Tapi sekarang Bbang udah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dan bahkan dia sekarang kelakuannya lebih baik dari dia. Reza bangga banget sama Bbang, walaupun dia gaberhasil bawa Bbang pulang dan dia yakin Mamahnya dirumah bakal kecewa

"Alig alig gua kira ni pesantren bakalan berubah jadi sarang preman pas lo masuk. Tau-tau lo yang berubah. Gue salut sama lo Bbang" Kembarannya Bbang senyum senyum bangga terus nepuk-nepuk lengennya Bbang "Yaudah kalo gitu lain kali gue bakalan kabarin lo lagi kalo gue jengukin lo. Kalo butuh apa-apa lo bisa kabarin gue. Gue bakil dulu yak. Jaga diri lo baik-baik"

Akhirnya kembaran Bbang tadi pulang. Entah nasibnya Bbang bakalan gimana nanti kalo ada yang liat kembarannya jalan-jalan pake baju kayak gitu. Bisa-bisa Bbang dituduh yang enggak-enggak ini. Setelah ngeliat kembarannya udah bener-bener ngejauh, akhirnya Bbang ngebuka pintunya dan langsung disambut dengan dua orang yang jatoh tumpuk-tumpukan didepannya

.

"Mas Chan lo lebar bangetsih gue ga kedengeran ini" Danang yang ngusel-ngusel deketin telinganya ke pintu walaupun kehalangan sama badan lebar Chan

"Aduh berisik banget sih lo. Kok ini mereka ga ngobrol lagi sih. Gue kepo nih" Chan masih sibuk dengerin suara-suara dari luar kamar mereka. Kok tiba-tiba sunyi banget ga ada omong-omongan lagi padahal tadi masih kedengeran kembarannya Bbang ngomongin Mamahnya yang kangen sama dia

"Lo bedua gangasi tempat buat gue buat nguping nih nih ah curaaaaaaang" Juno ngedumel bt ngeliat Mas-Masnya yang pada berantem karena gadenger apa-apa. Padahal mereka kupingnya udah nempel ke pintu. Juno sendiri Cuma bisa berdiri rada jauh dari pintu karena dua Masnya udah nguasain pintu kamar mereka

Tiba-tiba pas mereka lagi heboh sendiri, si Bbang ngebuka pintunya dari luar yang sukses bikin Danang sama Chan jatoh tumpuk-tumpukan. Bbang Cuma bisa pasang muka bingung sama kelakuan temen-temennya yang bisa-bisanya jatoh kesungkur kayak gini. Sedangkan Juno yang tadi bt cuma bisa ngeliatin pake muka shock. Yah udahdeh fix banget kebongkarnya kalo mereka lagi nguping ini

"Lah kok lo berdua berdiri didepan pintu? Kenapa?" Bbang yang masih bingung kenapa ni anak dua berdiri didepan pintu sampe jatoh pas dia buka pintunya. Bbang yang emang hatinya kayak malaikat bener-bener ga mikir kalo mereka berdua nguping pembicaraan dia sama kembarannya

"Anuuu Mas, pintunya tadi rusak. Pas lagi dibenerin pada jatoh pas lo buka pintunya" Si Juno yang otaknya paling jalan dari tiga orang di squad nguping tadi langsung nyeletuk karena dia sadar Bbang ga ngeh kalo mereka nguping

"Astaghfirullah, maafin gue Chan, Dan. Gue gatau" Bbang akhirnya bantuin tu bocah dua bangun dari posisi telungkupnya. Untung aja yang jatoh duluan Chan jadi si Danang yang nimpa dia, kalo aja yang di timpa Danang gatau deh masih idup apa engga dia ditimpa emak dugong kayak Chan gitu

"Gapapa kok Mas. Ehehe pintunya dah bener juga" Danang ngejawab pertanyaan Bbang rada canggung sambil garukin kepalanya yang ga gatel

"Boong tu mas, mereka lagi nguping penasaran sama kembaran lo. Puasa gaboleh boong wey" Jae yang ternyata diem-diem dengerin percakapan squad penguping langsung kena dead-glarenya Chan. Udah bagus-bagus si Bbang ga suudzon sama mereka eh malah si Jae yang baru bangun tidur ngungkapin hal benernya

"Oh lo pada penasaran sama Mas Reza? Yaudah sini dah gue ceritain. Sekalian ngabisin waktu juga" Bbang akhirnya duduk di tengah-tengah kamar mereka diikutin member lain kecuali Joni, soalnya Joni lagi bubu tampan di kasurnya

"Ehehe lo ga marah Bbang? Ah gila calon-calon yang punya istri kayak Sandra Dewi emang mancaaaay dah" Chan lagi-lagi muji Bbang karena Bbang ga marah ngeliat tingkahnya dia Danang sama Juno yang ngupingin pembicaraan mereka

"Kaga lah, ngapain gue marah juga" Bbang ngeluarin senyum malaikat yang bisa bikin seluruh santriwati hamil kalo disenyumin kayak gini "Jadi tadi abang gue—ah maksud gue kembaran gue yang lebih tua dari gue dateng dari Jakarta. Namanya Herlambang Fahreza, dipanggilnya Reza. Kan nama gue Herlambang Bagaskara. Harusan gua dipanggil Bagas, tapi karena gue anak paling kecil dirumah, ortu gue ngasih nama panggilan unyu Bbang, gue keterusan dipanggil Bbang sampe sekarang. Gue juga punya kakak namanya Natasha. Dia… Yang ngajarin gue jadi preman juga dulu, ngajarin gua berzina lah intinya"

"Oh yang tadi lo bilang suka clubbing itu?" Chan main asal nanya aja karena emang mulutnya gabisa dijaga. Bikin Danang, Jae sama Juno kayak kesel gitu karena Chan motong ceritanya Bbang. Udah motong cerita, nanya gaenak banget lagi

"Iye bener. Dulu gue sama Mba Natasha nakalnya ga ketolongan. Gapernah sholat, gapernah puasa, main cewek, ama ngelayap mulu sampe malem. Dari kita bertiga yang paling bener Cuma Mas Reza doang. Dia kerja jadi instruktur gym. Gitu-gitu sholat sama puasanya rajin juga walaupun penampilannya kayak yang Juno bilang tadi, ga keliatan alimnya sama sekali" Bbang berenti bentar disela-sela ceritanya "Sampe suatu hari gua kepergok polisi nyaris make narkoba dirumah temen gue. Itu bikin bokap gue marah banget ke gue. Abis ngebebasin gue dari kantor polisi biar gakena pasal sama penjara, bokap gue ngirim gue kesini. Dulu yang nganterin gue kesini ya Mas Reza itu"

"Astaghfirullah Mas, tapi lo belom make kan itu?" Juno masang muka kaget karena selama ini Mas yang dia jadiin panutannya ternyata pernah sebandel ini

"Engga kok, kayaknya emang tuhan masih sayang sama gue makanya sebelum gue make polisinya udah pada dateng duluan" Bbang senyum-senyum getir gitu nginget masa lalunya "Dulu gue sempet mau kabur H-1 sebelum gue dibawa kesini. Mba Natasha juga sempet mau bawa gue kabur waktu itu karena dia tau disaat ga ada gue, pasti Mba Natasha yang bakalan kena marah terus sama bokap gue. Tapi takdir berkata lain, buktinya sekarang gue sama kalian disini"

"Pantesan gue pernah ketemu orang yang mirip banget sama lo di salah satu tempat ngegym gitu. Tapi gue ga terlalu ngeh soalnya gue cuma nemenin temen gue doang kesana. Ogah bener gue mandi keringet Cuma buat badan bagus. Muka gue aja udah bagus gini" Chan tiba-tiba angkat bicara sambil nyombongin dirinya

"Gimana mau ngegym, pelajaran olahraga aja gapernah masuk lo. Perasaan tiap pelajaran olahraga lo selalu ke UKS pas gue yang jaga. Makanya tuh badan jadi kayak dugong" Jae emang yang demen banget ngata-ngatain Chan langsung nyeletuk bahagia gitu, bikin yang lain cuma bisa ngakak

"Yeeeeeu sirik aja sama kegantengan gue" Chan nempeleng kepala Jae yang ngeselinnya minta ampun "Gapapa Bbang dulu lo pernah bandel, tapi sekarang kan ada kita disini yang selalu ada buat lo. Lo sekarang malah jadi salah satu santri teladan disini. Gua bangga sama perubahan drastis lo Bbang"

"Ehehe namanya juga berhijrah ke jalan yang benar. Karena lama-lama gua mikir juga kok gua bandel banget bisa-bisanya sampe nyaris mau masuk penjara gitu" Bbang senyum-senyum malu gitu pas dipuji sama Chan. Dalem hatinya dia ngucapin hamdalah beberapa kali karena dia ga semakin rusak. Dia bersyukur banget engga jadi rusak karena narkoba. Sekarang tugasnya dia cuma gimana caranya biar kakak ceweknya aka Natasha bisa insap ke jalan yang bener

"Alhamdulilah, jadi yang tadi beneran mirip sama Mas Bbang kan ya? Berarti kelaperan gue belom memakan akal pikiran sehat gue" Juno ngelus-ngelus dadanya lega, ternyata dia masih sehat

"Mas, kalo abang lo alim kenapa dia gaikutan masuk pesantren sini juga? Kan bumi pesantren Al-Irsyad jadinya aman tentrem damai sejahtera kalo ada dua manusia kayak lo" Danang akhirnya ngeluarin juga pujiannya yang ada di bathinnya dia daritadi

"Gamungkin, gue sama dia gamungkin satu sekolaan karena kita sama-sama gamau ketuker kalo sekolaannya sama. Lagian dia bawaan alim dari kecil karena deket sama bokap gue. Gausah masuk pesantren juga udah alim dia, bokap gua alim banget soalnya" Bbang ngejelasin sedalem-dalemnya biar sahabat-sahabatnya pada ga kepo. Penjelasan Bbang dijawab sama sahabat-sahabatnya dengan ber-ooh ria bareng-bareng

"Alig alig gue ganyangka seorang Mas Herlambang Bagaskara ternyata beneran mantan preman dan punya kembaran segala. Asli dah Mas tapi lo keren banget bisa berubah se drastis ini. Jarang mas ada yang berubah sampe segininya" Jae nepuk-nepuk lengen Bbang "Untung ada elu Mas disini, kalo engga ada dua hal yang gue gabisa bayangin yang bakal terjadi di pesantren ini"

"Apaan tu Mas?" Juno nanya penasaran ke Jae, bikin Jae tersenyum penuh arti

"Pertama, gue gabayangin kalo Mas Chan yang jadi ketuanya BAP. Bisa-bisa kamar kita kebakaran duluan karena sifat sensinya yang naujubila ga ketolongan. Yang kedua gue gabayangin kalo yang jadi ketua OSIS Mas Chan taun lalu. Bisa-bisa—"

"BERENTI GAK LO" Chan langsung ngegeplak lengennya Jae lumayan keras "Berenti ngomong atau gue bakalan geplak lo lebih parah dari itu"

"Anjaaaaaaaaas sakit Mas. Gua Cuma becanda kok. Aduuuhhh" Jae cuma bisa ber-aduh ria sambil megangin lengennya yang kena geplak tangan gempalnya Chan "Dasar dugong daratan lau"

"Eh udah jam 4 nih. Siapa yang mau beli takjil bareng gue?" Danang tiba-tiba keingetan buka pas ngeliat jam yang ngegantung indah di kamar mereka "Sama bangunin Joni tuh, tidur melulu bocah"

"Tumbenan yak Joni yang jadi tukang molor gini biasanya si Chan yang begitu" Bbang akhirnya angkat bicara dan bikin Chan ngedumel sendiri 'emangnya kenapasih kalo gue tukang tidur dulu' tapi gaberani bilang ke Bbang secara langsung "Nah Dan, mending lo ajak si Juno beli takjil sama bukaan sana. Nanti lo line aja ada apaan dibawah nanti kita pesen. Kan si Juno juga bosen tuh katanya"

"Bener juga lau mas, yodah yok Jun kita beli makanan. Kali ini makanan lo gue bayarin dah karena kemaren lo udah nalangin makanan gue kemaren" Danang langsung ngerangkul Juno yang tingginya ga ketolongan itu walaupun masih dalam posisi duduk

"Bener yak mas? Siap 86 dah yok caw" Juno senyum-senyum seneng karena kali ini dia gaperlu kehilangan uang buat beli makanan hari ini

"Lo gamau bayarin gue Dan?" Chan tiba-tiba seenak jidatnya aja angkat bicara kayak gitu. Danang akhirnya berdiri barengan Juno dan masang muka serius kearah Chan lalu ngeja kata-kata yang dia pengen banget keluarin buat ngejawab pertanyaan Chan

"O GE AGAH. O G A H"

Dan akhirnya Danang dan Juno keluar beli makanan buat buka nanti

.

"Mas Daaaaan, gue mau eskrimmmmmmm" Juno tiba tiba narik-narik bajunya si Danang manja pas dia ngeliat ada anak kampung sebelah makan eskrim didepannya dia

"Nanti malem aja eskrimnya, mending buka tuh pake yang anget anget dulu biar perut lu gasakit Jun" Danang nasehatin Juno sambil nusuk-nusuk perutnya Juno

"Tapi nanti maleman temenin gue yak ke alpamaret depan? Janji yak?" Juno senyum-senyum penuh arti kea rah Danang yang akhirnya Cuma bisa ngangguk karena Juno udah ngebet banget pengen eskrim. Belom sampe di tempat jualan takjil dkknya tiba-tiba aja mereka dipanggil sama Ustad Kang

"Danang, Juno. Sini sebentar deh"

"Assalamualaikum Ustad Kang, ada apa ya?" Danang sama Juno datengin Ustad Kang dengan sopan

"Walaikumsalam. Tolong nanti panggilin Bbang ya, tadi Ustad dapet laporan dia pake baju gasopan di lingkungan pesantren" Ustad Kang ngasih jeda dikit ditengah perkataannya "Padahal Bbang udah berubah kan ya?"

"EEEE USTAAAD yang santri lain liat tadi bukan Mas Bbang, itu kembarannya Mas Bbang namanya Mas Reza. Tadi dia berdiri didepan pintu kamar kita tiba-tiba" Juno ngejelasin sejelas-jelasnya dan sepengetahuannya dia "Tadi dia nyariin Mas Bbang karena ada urusan Ustad"

"Oh gitu. Tapi karena ini udah bikin heboh anak anak santri jadi tetep panggil Bbang suruh ngadep Ustad ya. Yaudah Ustad mau ke masjid dulu. Assalamualaikum"

"Walaikumsalam Ustad"

Duo Danang sama Juno ngejawab salam Ustad Kang bareng-bareng. Tapi selang beberapa menit mereka langsung saling liat-liatan penuh arti.

"Seriusan heboh nih mas? Gua jadi penasaran—"

"Assalamualaikum Juno, Danang" Tiba-tiba salah satu temen mereka nyapa, namanya Agus, nama kerennya Suga

"Walaikumsalam, Ada apa Mas Agus?" Juno ngejawab salamnya Agus sopan. Tumben banget ni orang nyapa, biasanya mah jarang gitu kecuali emang ada maksud atau pesan tertentu

"Tadi Mas Bbang dicari sama Ustad Kang. Kalian udah liat aigi belom? Di aigi lagi rame soalnya….."

"Beloman nih, tadi gue udah ketemu sama Ustad Kang kok Gus. Ohiya gue sama Juno mau caw dulu nyari bukaan yak. Assalamuaikum"

Akhirnya si Juno yang kebetulan bawa hp langsung ngebuka aigi barengan si Danang karena kepo. Mereka berdua shock pas di home aiginya santriwati upload banyak banget foto cowo pake kaos putih, jeans bolong-bolong sama bawa jaket yang tadi Juno liat. Danang sama Juno saling pandang-pandangan bingung lagi. Anjas ini skandal pesantren beneran emang, kayak apa yang dibilang sama Ustad Kang

"Geblek emang Mas Reza. Udahdah abis dah Mas Bbang ini" Danang nepok jidatnya sendiri masang muka panic ngeliat home aiginya Juno yang isinya foto –foto Reza yang disalah sangkain jadi Bbang itu "Jun line Mas Bbang gih, suruh turun aja sekalian"

Akhirnya Juno ngebuka line dan nyari namanya Bbang. Lalu dia ngetik sesuatu di kolom personal chatnya sama Bbang

 **[ E. Juno Cassandra ]** Mas Bbang

 **[ E. Juno Cassandra ]** Mas

 **[ E. Juno Cassandra ]** Jawab kek Mas

"Yah jangan-jangan Mas Bbang lagi baca buku lagi mana liat hp dia" Danang nebak-nebak sendiri "Coba line Mas Chan, siapa tau dia lagi liat hp. Buru sana buru"

Juno ngescroll lagi kontak di linenya dia dan akhirnya nemu kontaknya Chan. Setelah nemu diapun kembali ngetik sesuatu disana

 **[ E. Juno Cassandra ]** Mas Chan

 **[ E. Juno Cassandra ]** Mas Bbang dicari sama Ustad Kang sekarang buru

Selang beberapa detik kemudian chatnya langsung di read dan langsung dijawab sama Chan

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** Ha? Ngapa?

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** Makannya udah dapet belom?

 **[ E. Juno Cassandra ]** Belom mas

 **[ E. Juno Casaandra ]** Lu buka aigi dah sekarang

.

 **[ E. Juno Cassandra ]** Lu buka aigi dah sekarang

Chan yang ngeliat pop up chatnya Juno langsung kepo dan ngebuka aiginya dia. Chan awalnya bingung kenapa sore-sore gini Bbang dipanggil sama Ustad Kang karena biasanya yang dipanggil dadakan diluar jam sekolah atau jam-jam sholat ini anak santri yang ngebuat masalah. Masa iya Bbang bertingkah bikin masalah? Akhirnya buat ngobatin rasa keponya, Chan buka aiginya, dan tiba-tiba—

"ANJAS SI GEBLE, FOTONYA REJA DI SEPANJANG TL AIGI GUA"

—Chan syoknya bukan main pas ngeliat fotonya Reza di sepanjang tlnya dia. Terlebih yang ngupload santriwati, terlebih di caption dan komennya semuanya isinya pake nama Bbang semua dan itu di tag juga semua ke Bbang. Terlebih lagi ada satu postingan yang Ustad Kang komen juga. Yaudahdah kelar ini idup Bbang

"Mas Reza kena—Aduh, perasaan gue jadi gaenak nih" Si Bbang cepet-cepet ngambil ponselnya terus ngebuka notif yang ada. Yatuhan sepanjang notif yang Bbang liat itu isinya chat anak-anak santri pada nanya itu dia apa bukan sama tag-an fotonya Reza di aiginya dia. Mati dah dia, mati aja udah

"Astaghfirullah, cobaan apaan lagi ni yang bakal gue dapet.."

.

"Jadi lain kali kembaran kamu jangan main seenak jidatnya aja masuk kedalem kamar kamu ya. Ada ruang tunggunya juga kan di luar" Ustad Kang nasehatin Bbang yang akhirnya cepet-cepet dateng kesana setelah Chan teriak-teriak shock di kamar anak-anak BAP tadi "Ini gara-gara kembaran kamu aigi sama line Ustad penuh sama pengaduan dari santri sama santriwati begini"

"Iya Ustad, maapin saya sama Mas Reza. Nanti saya kasihtau sama Mas Reza dah biar ngga gitu lagi" Bbang Cuma bisa nunduk ngerasa bersalah karena ternyata kedatengan abangnya udah bikin geger sepesantren tadi

"Nanti pas abis teraweh kamu ceramah lagi ya gantiin ustad, sama sekalian jelasin yang tadi juga biar engga ada salah paham lagi" Ustad Kang mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang bikin Bbang rada legaan dikit

"Iya Ustad, nanti saya isi ceramah pas teraweh. Sekali lagi maaf ustad"

Akhirnya Ustad Kang pergi dari tempatnya dan Bbang Cuma bisa ngebuang nafasnya berat disana. Tiba-tiba Danang-Juno yang kebetulan ngeliat Bbang lagi jalan langsung datengin Bbang dengan tangan yang udah penuh bungkusan kolak sama gorengan buat buka puasa nanti. Lah kapan belanjanya yak ni bocah dua

"Yok Mas balik. Gua beliin tahu isi depan pesantren kesukaan lu nih buat naikin mood lu" Danang nunjukin belanjaannya kearah Bbang sambil senyum-senyum nguatin Bbang. Sedangkan si Juno Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngepuk-puk punggung Bbang

Dan akhirnya mereka pun balik ke kamar mereka

.

Setelah semua kegiatan buka, sholat maghrib, teraweh dan ceramah Bbang yang diselingin klarifikasi skandalnya di masjid tadi, akhirnya mereka berenam nyantai di kamar mereka. Kali ini pemandangan yang ga biasa muncul dari Bbang. Dia yang biasanya baca buku di pojokan kasur sekarang malah keliatan sibuk mainin hpnya. Chan yang emang demenannya mainin iponnya yang udah pecah kemaren disegala suasana iseng buka ignya, dan bener aja, tumbenan ada foto masa kecilnya Bbang sama Reza muncul di tlnya dia. Yang pasti yang upload Bbang lah, Chan mana tau juga aiginya Reza

[ **bagastagram** : Maaf sebelumnya, foto yang kalian tag sama upload ke aigi bukan foto saya, tapi foto kembaran saya yang dateng tadi ke pesantren. Jadi tolong jangan buat keributan dan hapus foto kembaran saya. Terima kasih #bnw ]

Chan ngebathin, ni orang bikin caption aigi formal bet. Terus karena isengnya kebangetan, akhirnya baca-bacain komen-komen yang ada dibawah captionnya Bbang yang isinya rata-rata pada minta maaf ke Bbang. Ohiya, Ustad Kang juga komen ngasih emot jempol karena Bbang udah nyelesein ni skandal dengan cara yang baik. Karena Chan kebawa emosi sama cewe-cewe yang pada sok menyesal di komen Bbang, akhirnya dia ikutan komen juga

[ **chanchandraaaaaa** left a comment: elah makanya jan sok tau. Kasian temen gue yang jadi kena kan. Genit lo pada! ]

Secara ga sadar, tiba-tiba Danang sama Juno yang lagi ngecek aiginya Bbang juga ikutan komen

[ **dn_adi_bap** left a comment: **chanchandraaaaaa** jangan nyembur api di komen orang woy dah malem ]

[ **byjuno** left a comment: **dn_adi_bap, chanchandraaaaaa** jangan berantem di komen orang :D ]

Jae yang gasengaja ngeliat jadi gatel pengen jb juga

[ **zayyayo** left a comment: **chanchandraaaaaa, dn_adi_bap, byjuno** astahfirullah kitatuh sekamarrrr ngapain lo pada komen-komenan. Ga intelejen bangetsih ]

Tiba-tiba setelah komen-komenan, si Chan kaget ngeliat ada satu unem yang komen dibawah komennya Jae. Dia ngeliat unemnya, terus ngestalk aiginya juga. Dan ternyata bener itu orang yang dia maksud

[ **bxxxrz** left a comment: Bales line gue Bbang ]

"Eh Bbang, Reza minta lo bales linenya dia tuh di aigi, udah lo liat belom?" Chan langsung ngingetin Bbang yang ternyata udah naro hpnya dan lagi baca buku lagi kayak biasanya

"Oh Mas Reza ngeline gue? Bentar gue cek dulu"

Bbang ngecek linenya dan bener aja ada linenya Reza nyangkut di notifnya. Intinya di chatnya Reza, Reza minta maaf sama Bbang karena bikin pesantren heboh karena kedatengan dia. Bbang sih yang emang dasarnya dia lempeng-lempeng aja akhirnya maafin Reza. Toh udah kelar juga masalahnya

"Nah lo lo pada masih pada kepo ga sama Mas gue. Mas gue mau kenalan ama kalian nih, pake skype" Bbang tiba-tiba ngesetting iponnya terus diarahin ke temen-temennya

"LAH MAS BBANG PUNYA KEMBARAN? KOK GUA BARU TAU" Joni tiba-tiba teriak kenceng banget disamping kuping Chan bikin Chan gedek banget terus mukul lengennya Joni

"Brisik lo. Salah sendiri lo tidur jadi ketinggalan berita kan. Lagi tadi pas teraweh Bbang juga udah ngomong kalo dia punya kembaran. Dasar lemot lo" Chan ngomel-ngomel sendiri sambil natap si Joni sinis

"Ini lo semua jadi pada mau skype-an sama Reza ga? Kalo ga yaudah gapapa nih gajadi—"

"JANGAN MAS GUA KEPO SAMA MUKA MAS REZA" Danang teriak paling kenceng terus langung deketin Bbang. Ngeliat Danang yang deketin Bbang, yang lainnya ngikut juga termasuk Joni yang sebenarnya masih gangerti apa yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa menit Bbang nyetting hpnya biar bisa skype-an dengan kualitas HD, akhirnya dia ngarahin tuh ponsel kea rah dia sama temen-temennya

"Assalamualaikum BAP!" Reza nyapa pake senyum yang duaratus persen mirip banget sama senyumnya Bbang. Jangankan senyumnya, wajahnya juga miriiiiip banget

"WANJAY MIRIP BANGET GUE GANGERTI LAGI ANJAY ANJAAAAY" Danang teriak-teriak gajelas pas layar ponsel Bbang udah nunjukin mukanya si Reza. Subhanallah, ternyata Bbang sama Reza beneran kembar identik sampe kayaknya kalo mereka jejeran juga kayaknya bakalan ketuker deh

"Walaikumsalam Ja, gue dulu pernah ketemu lo pas lo pernah jadi instruktur di Kotkas. Gue sama temen gue si Jonathan" Chan tiba-tiba mulai lagi sksdnya sama Reza. Emang dasar bawaan orang harus famous kan gini

"Oh iya kenal kok gue. Gue masih jadi trainnernya dia sekarang. Badannya udah bagusan kok sekarang hahaha" Reza ketawa nginget Jonathan alias Lee Jonghyun yang dulu badannya jelek sekarang dah bagus lagi "Nanti gue salamin deh dari lo. Lo Chan kan? Bbang sama Jonathan sering cerita tentang lo ke gue juga"

"Mas Reza, nama gue Juno. Makasih yak dulu udah nganterin Mas Bbang kesini. Kalo engga kita gakan punya leader yang baiknya kayak gini Mas. Ehehehe. Sama maafin gue juga yang ngebanting pintu tadi" Si Juno senyum-senyum khas anak TK sambil minta maaf ke Reza karena dia panic tadi terus ngebanting pintunya

"Hahahaha lo lucu banget sih Jun. Iya selow aja gapapa. Gue nitip Bbang ke kalian yak. Kalo nakal laporin aja ke gue. Gue percaya sama kalian semua"

"Halo mas gue Jae. Sebenarnya yang nakal tuh bukan Mas Bbang, tapi Mas Chan. Disini perannya Mas Bbang udah bagus banget buat jagain kita. Nah Mas Chan ini yang rada-rada—"

"AWAS LO YA NANTI MALEM GUE BELI BUAT SAUR LO GAKAN GUE BELIIN. AWAS AJA"

Akhirnya si Chan berdiri dari tempatnya terus ngejar-ngejar Jae muter-muter kamar karena emang Jae atau Danang kalo udah ditemuin sama Chan jatohnya ya gini. Sedangkan yang lainnya sama Reza yang masih skypean sama mereka cuma bisa ketawa-ketawa doang ngeliatin tuh anak dua lari-lari gajelas di kamar mereka. Sedangkan Joni? Dia masih bingung kenapa skype bisa dijadiin aplikasi buat ngaca gitu

"Yaudah Bbang, gue minta maaf sekali lagi ya. Malem ini gue nginep dirumah temen gue besok baru otw bakil. Lo mau nitip salam buat Mamah gak?"

"Yaudah salamin aja bilang maaf gue gabisa balik sekarang. Lo atiati pas balik besok ya. Assalamualaikum"

"Yo siap Bbang, Walaikumsalam"

Akhirnya Bbang nutup telponan video skypenya dengan bahagia. Dia sendiri ngebathin 'Alhamdulilah masalah gue kelar semua hari ini' dan dia gaberenti-berenti bersyukur karena masalah ini juga ga berlaur-larut. Tapi beberapa menit setelah itu, Bbang baru sadar ternyata masih ada satu masalah kecil yang kayaknya bakalan makan waktu lumayan lama buat ngejelasinnya

.

.

.

"Mas Bbang, lo beneran punya kembaran?"

Joni masih perlu dijelasin tentang siapa Reza dari awal

.

Ppyong!

Wkwkwk astaga tadinya aku mau bikin yongnam jadi tokoh yang kayak Natasha gitu juga krn dia swag CUMA GABISAAAAAAAAA diatuh mukanya angelic juga kayak Bbang huhuhu ;_; yaudahdeh jadinya kayak gini. Ada yang berani request untuk dua chapter setelah ini? ;)

Terakhir, RnR?


	4. Joni Kepleset

Puasa with BAP (Boys In Al-Irsyad Pesantren)

Summary: Loh BAP puasa juga taun ini? Kira-kira gimana ya aksi Bbang dkk kalo mereka ikutan puasa juga dan uniknya lagi kalo mereka semua ternyata anak pesantren?

.

.

.

"Kalo inget skandalnya Bbang kemaren, gue jadi inget dah dulu gue kenapa masuk pesantren ini" Chan tiba-tiba ngemuali pembicaraannya ditengah-tengah mereka lagi saur bareng

"Alah lo mah bosen. Gue udah denger cerita lo masuk pesantren udah berjuta kali kayaknya" Danang—yang lagi sibuk sama hpnya nelponin acara saur yang ada di tipi nyautin perkataan Chan "Mending gue usaha buat menangin dua juta dari acara tipi dah daripada dengerin lagi. Buat gue donasiin ke panti sebelah"

"Gue belom tau kayaknya. Hahaha" Bbang tiba-tiba ketawa garing sendiri

"BOONG BANGET LO BBANG. Lo orang pertama yang tau seluruh kisah hidup gue dan kenapa gue kesini. Dusta anjir" Chan ngecibir kesel kearah Bbang yang sok-sokan gangerti kisah masa lalunya Chan

"Yaudah lo gausah sok-sokan naikin topik mau ngungkit masa lalu lo juga. Udah tau juga kita gada yang mau dengerin juga" Si Jae yang lagi asik makan tiba-tiba nyeletuk, bikin Bbang Cuma bisa ketawa doang ngeliatin tingkahnya Jae yang demen banget giniin Chan

"Dih lo kan cuma tau gue mantan model ama coperboy majalah-majalah remaja bareng ama Jonathan. Belom tau kan lo aslinya gue gimana" Chan ngebela dirinya sambil bawa-bawa Jonathan, sok-sokan punya rahasia padahal mah semua orang udah dia ceritain semua kisah hidupnya dari bayi ampe jadi dugong dewasa begini

"Lah emang lo dulu pernah kerja jadi coperboy majalah Mas?" Joni yang lagi boboan tiba-tiba nengok ke arah Chan

"LAH LO KAN ORANG KEDUA YANG GUA KASITAU SETELAH BBANG. Ah lemot lo dasar" Chan udah nyaris ngegeplak si Joni , tapi karena dia tau si Joni ini emang dari sananya begitu yaudahdah gajadi

"Dah imsak woy, yok siap siap masjid" Bbang akhirnya berentiin marah-marahnya Chan pas denger di masjid udah ada yang teriak-teriak imsak

Akhirnya pas Bbang ngingetin udah masuk waktu imsak, semuanya pada minum air putih terus pada siap-siap ke masjid. Si Danang rada kecewa jugasih udah hari kesekian puasa dia belom dapetin juga tuh dua juta buat disumbangin ke panti sebelah. Sebenarnya, anak-anak BAP ini emang nomer satu banget kalo udah disuruh donasi ke yang membutuhkan dan udah sering juga. Tapi kalo kata Danang sih, dapetin sesuatu yang ditujukan untuk kebaikan itu nilai pridenya bakalan gede banget gitu. Ea, asal ga dipake buat riya sih gapapa yah Dan. Akhirnya mereka sama-sama ke masjid dan sholat subuh berjamaah

Allahuakbar…

.

"Jon, lo cuci muka sana, udah mau siang muka lo masih jigongan ajadah. Mentang-mentang hari libur" Bbang tiba-tiba yang lagi baca buku ngingetin Joni yang baru banget bangun tidur itu. Kebetulan banget hari ini hari minggu yang berarti waktunya nyantai buat anak BAP di kamarnya. Biasanya sih kalo ga bulan puasa, pagi-pagi sampe sorean mereka suka nyari kegiatan gitu, tapi karena lagi puasa mereka lebih milih ngelakuin kegiatan di siang menjelas sore hari

"Tuh Danang dah keluar dari kamar mandi sana buru gih cuci muka" Chan yang jiwa-jiwa mak maknya keluar langsung nyuruh Joni cuci muka juga ngikutin kata-katanya Bbang

Akhirnya, si Joni berdiri dengan matanya yang masih setengah merem terus jalan ke kamar mandi. Awalnya semuanya biasa aja sampe akhirnya ada suara kedebuk yang kenceng banget di kamar mandi. Semuanya termasuk Juno yang lagi sibuk ngerjain pr mtknya yang susah banget juga ikutan nengok. Akhirnya si Bbang sama Chan yang nyadar duluan apa yang terjadi langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Ternyata bener yang di prediksi, Joni kepleset….

"Jon lo gapapa? Anjas kenceng banget yang kena apaan? Pala lo?" Chan ngusep ngusep kepalanya Joni padahal dia gatau bagian mana yang jatoh duluan. Untung aja Joni masih bisa berdiri walaupun dia keliatan banget pusing gitu, dan untung Chan mau bantuin dia jalan abis jatoh tadi

"Ehehe gapapa kok Mas Chan, selow aja tapi rasanya—"

Bruk

Tiba-tiba Joni pingsan di tangannya Chan, bikin Chan yang juga ga siap nopang badannya Joni langsung ikutan jatoh juga. Semua langsung pada berdiri dari tempatnya bantuin si Chan berdiri ama nyadarin Joni dari pingsannya

"Jon, Jon bangun Jon. Astagfhfirullah Joni kenapaaa" Danang panik nepuk-nepuk pipinya Joni yang udah di geletakin di lantai kamar mereka. "Masih idupkan ya si Joni? Astaghfirullah"

"Hus! Ya masih idup lah Mas inimah dia pingsan. Masih napas kok dia…" Juno yang langsung nyangkal pernyataan Danang sambil nahan nangis ini juga karena saking panik

"Bawa ke UKS aja kali yak, siapa tau ada Dokter Suji disana" Si Bbang tiba-tiba angkat bicara, bikin Jae keingetan sesuatu

"Pas banget. Setau gue Dokter Suji lagi jadwal jaga di UKS hari ini. Yok gotong aja si Joni kesana"

Akhirnya setelah Jae konfirmasi kalo ada Dokter Suji disana, mereka sama-sama ngebopong Joni ke UKS cepet-cepet. Santri yang lain Cuma bisa ngeliatin aja karena mereka semua heboh sendiri ngebopong badannya Joni sampe UKS. Beruntungnya emang UKS ini ga jauh-jauh banget dari kamar mereka

"Assalamualaikum Dokter Suji, ini anu Joni pingsan tadi abis kepleset di kamar mandi" Si Chan ngejelasin sebisa mungkin walaupun dia ngos-ngosan ngebopong Joni sama yang lainnya tadi dari kamar mereka. Sebenarnya, Chan gaikutan bopong sih, tapi dia ikutan lair-lari ngikutin yang ngebopong karena dia khawatir banget sama Joni

"Walaikumsalam, sini sini taro aja di ranjang UKS jangan dibopong terus kasian kaliannya" Dokter Suji langsung ngambil stetoskopnya terus instruksiin biar yang lainnya naro Joni disalah satu kasur yang ada di ruangan UKS itu

"Dok, dok tapi Mas Joni gapapa kan ya? Saya takut Mas Joni kenapa kenapa.." Juno masih ngeliat Joni sambil nahan nangis karena takut Joni kenapa-napa. Iyalah dia takut, secara Joni ini satu-satunya temen main seumurannya dia yang kentel banget. Dia takut banget Joni gabangun lagi

"Biar saya periksa dulu ya. Kalo Cuma kepleset gakan parah kok pasti" Dokter Suji tersenyum bak malaikat yang menenangkan kearah anak-anak BAP "Kalian tunggu diluar dulu ya, bentar ajaa"

Akhirnya mereka semua nunggu diluar UKS. Dari lima orang yang nungguin Joni siuman ini, yang keliatan banget paniknya jelas si Juno sama Chan. Juno gaberenti gigitin jarinya karena salah tingkah nahan nangis takut Joni kenapa-napa. Sedangkan Chan keliatan banget sedih-sedih diem gitu. Danang akhirnya datengin Juno sambil nahan tangannya Juno biar gagigitin kukunya lagi, sedangkan Bbang sama Jae datengin Chan yang emang ekspresi mukanya dah beda banget sama sebelum-sebelumnya

"Jun, kalo lo gigitin kuku lo terus nanti puasa lo batal. Udah sabar-sabar, Joni kaga bakalan napa-napa kok. Banyak berdoa aja" Danang berusaha nenangin Juno yang asih keliatan sedih banget walaupun udah berenti gigitin kukunya

"Mas Chan lo juga jangan gini ah, lo yang biasanya nguatin kita kenapa lo jadi sedih gini. Joni Cuma kepleset kok" Jae ngepukpuk punggung Chan saat itu juga

"Kalo dia pas di kamar mandi palanya kejedok terus gegar otak gimana? YaAllah selametin Joni yaAllah…." Chan yang emang sisi sensitifnya ini suka mikir kejauhan bahkan udah kepikiran sampe sejauh gini. Jae Cuma bisa tatap-tatapa sama Bbang sambil terus ngepukpuk punggungnya Chan biar rada tenangan dikit

"Jae, sini sebentar" Tiba-tiba Dokter Suji keluar dari UKS manggil Jae, bikin Jae langsung lari kearah Dokter Suji. Gatau kenapa yang lain pada ga ngedeket pas tau yang dipanggil Dokter Suji cuma si Jae doang—mungkin pada takut juga kalo Dokter Suji ngasih tau mereka hal-hal yang bikin mereka makin sedih. Setelah sekitar lima menitan, si Jae akhirnya datengin temen-temennya lagi

"Si Joni Cuma kena shock doang kok, gapapa tapian" Jae ngejelasin ke temen-temennya "Tapi katanya kepalanya agak benjol gitu, tapi kata Dokter Suji gapapa"

"Seriusan Mas Joni gapapa Mas? Alhamdulilaaaaah" Juno langsung seneng banget pas Jae bilang Mas kesayangannya gapapa

"Dedek kesayangan gueeeeee. Bikin panik aja dah ah" Chan yang udah rada legaan tau keadaannya Joni langsung segeran lagi saat itu juga

"Kata Dokter Suji, yang mau nengokin juga bisa tuh. Udah dibikinin teh anget juga dia. Nanti suruh minum aja" Jae ngelanjutin lagi perkataannya bikin Juno sama Chan langsung paling semangat ngebuka pintunya dan masuk kedalem

Pas mereka masuk, si Joni masih keliatan tiduran di kasur itu masih belom bergeming sama sekali. Temen-temennya dah pada deketin kasurnya Joni aja udah kayak ngeliatin mayat. Padahal Joni ini masih nafas loh

"Jon bangun Jon. Kalo ga teh angetnya gue minum nih" Danang ngancem Joni biar bangun paken kata-kata gamutu banget. Udah tau masih puasa, masih aja pengen ngembat jatah minuman orang lain

"Puasa lo batal bege kalo lo minum sekarang tehnya" Chan langsung nempeleng kepala Danang, bikin yang lain pada ketawa gara-gara tingkah duo tom and jerry ini

"Mas Joniiiii, ayooo bangunnnn" Juno yang masih keliatan sedih goyang-goyangin kakinya si Joni "Nanti yang nemenin gue main gundu siapa kalo lo kaga bangun-banguuuun"

Tiba-tiba si Joni mulai ngebuka matanya. Bikin yang lainnya kaget terus pada agak ngejauh biar Joni ga bingung-bingung banget pas bangun. Joni ngebathin ni Mas-masnya sama Juno pada kenapa dah khawatir amat. Orang dia baik-baik aja kok

"Aduh kepala gue sakit banget dah" Joni akhirnya duduk terus ngeluh sendiri sambil megang bagian kepalanya yang sakit "Benjol lagi, sial bet gue"

"Jon jon lo inget siapa gue kan?" Jae nanya dengan muka yang lumayan serius "Lo inget kita semua kan?"

"Lo kan Mas Zayyan alias Mas Jae, masa gue gainget dah kan lo Mas gua" Joni ngejawab pertanyaan Jae dengan lancar. Bikin yang lain pada bergumam "Alhamdulilaaaah"

"Minum dulu nih, lo tadi pingsan Jon puasa lo udah batal dah kalo gitu" Danang nyodorin teh anget yang tadi disediain sama Dokter Suji. Tapi si Joni keliatan gasuka terus nolak sodoran tehnya si Danang

"Ogah ah, orang gue gapapa kok. Sehat-sehat aja gini" Joni ngelak teh yang dibawain sama Danang

Chan meratiin gerak gerik Joni yang beda dari sebelumnya. Biasanya bangun tidur aja dia bakalan nanya kenapa dia bisa ketiduran terlebih kalo itu ada ditempat yang gabiasa sebelumnya. Chan udah tau sedetail-detailnya gerakan anak-anak BAP yang lagi ngapain aja, tapi ada yang beda sama Joni kali ini. Buat mastiin akhirnya si Chan deketin Joni, ngomong sesuatu yang pastinya Joni gakan bisa tolak buat langsung ketawa-ketawa khas anak TK senengnya

"Jon, Jon, Do you wanna build a snowman?~"

"Apaansi Mas, itukan kartun anak kecil. Masih aja dinyanyiin"

Dan akhirnya Chan sadar keplesetnya Joni tadi emang udah bikin Joni berubah

.

"Jadi…. Joni udah ga lemot lagi gitu maksud lo?" Bbang bisik-bisik ngejawab penjabarannya Chan tentang Joni pas mereka otw ke kamar mereka. Bbang sama Chan sengaja jalannya agak belakangan dari yang lain soalnya Chan mau ngomongin ini ke Bbang

"Iya Bbang, lo meratiin kan masa dia ga ngerespon nyanyiannya Frozen tadu. Diakan demen ama Frozen dari dulu" Chan ngejelasin "Biasanya bangun tidur dia juga bakalan bingung Bbang, ini engga anjay. Kayaknya emang ada sesuatu yang salah deh sejak dia kepleset tadi"

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita pastiin dulu aja dia gimana hari ini, kalo emang bener kek yang lo bilang, besok kita aduin sama Dokter Suji lagi" Bbang dengan bijak mutusin kalo mereka harus mastiin dulu si Joni ini beneran udah ga lemot lagi atau engga

"MAAAAAAAAS JONI, gaboleh goda-goda santriwati ihhh" Juno narik-narik Joni yang ternyata daritadi ngedipin santriwati yang lewat disekitar situ "IIIIIIH JANGAN MAAAAS JANGAN"

"Lo kenape Jun, Joni kenapa?" Danang yang daritadi jalan sama Jae agak belakangan juga langsung datengin Juno yang lagi teriak-teriak heboh sambil narik-narik Joni

"Apaansi Jun gue Cuma nyapa ama dadah dadah doang kok, ga nyampe pegang-pegang jugaaa" Joni protes pas Juno narik-narik dia pas lagi tepe-tepe sama santriwati. Hal ini makin memperkuat dugaan Chan kalo si Juno ini otaknya jadi bener alias ga lemot lagi sejak kepleset tadi. Tapi dia gatau ini bakalan jadi kabar baik atau buruk selanjutnya

"Joni, jangan sampe bikin kita semua dihukum sama Ustad Kang atau Ustad-ustad yang lain. Jangan godain cewe disini" Si Bbang memperingatkan Joni serius. "Pengalaman taun lalu, yang kepergok atau kena adu ke Ustad suka godain cewe itu di skors atau disuruh bersiin satu masjid sendirian plus diancem dikeluarin dari sini kalo dia tingkahnya makin parah. Emang lo kuat disuruh bersiin satu masjid sendirian?"

"Engga sih Mas. Yaudahdeh gue ga godain lagi. Maafin gue ya Mas Bbang" Joni yang ngerasa bersalah akhirnya gajadi tepe tepe lagi ke santriwati walaupun nadanya masih songong juga. Hal ini bikin Danang sama Jae langsung nengok kea rah Chan yang daritadi udah geleng-geleng sama tingkahnya Joni yang emang udah beda banget abis kepleset tadi

"Mending main gundu aja kita Mas sama anak kampung sebelah. Yuk Massss" Juno ngajakin Main si Joni sambil narik-narik bajunya. Beda dari reaksi Joni yang biasanya lempeng-lempeng aja buat ikut kemana Juno pergi, sekarang malah Joni nepis tangannya Juno

"Jun, itu mainan anak kecil. Mending gue main hp dah di kamar sambil nunggu buka" Joni ngomong tanpa ada kebingungan di mukanya sama sekali "Udah ah, gue ke kamar duluan ya. Batere hp gue abis nih. Pengen ngecharge"

Akhirnya si Joni ninggalin kelima member dibelakangnya dengan lambaian tangan sok coolnya, ninggalin kelima anak BAP lainnya yang masih masang muka cengo karena Joni beneran berubah abis kepleset tadi. Juno langsung masang muka sedih pas liat partner ngerecokin anak kampung sebelah mainnya udah berubah banget kayak gitu. Ngeliat Juno yang sedih, Bbang sama Jae langsung datengin Juno terus ngepuk-puk Juno

"Kan gue bilang apa. Si kampret abis kepleset jadi ga lemot lagi…" Chan ngecibir sendiri pas Joni udah agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri "Mana pernah dia nolak ajakan main Juno. YaAllah si Joni ngapa lagi"

"Mas Joni… Udah berubah ya Mas? Mas Joni udah gamau main gundu lagi sama gue…" Joni nunduk sedih karena dia udah kayak kehilangan satu partner mainnya

"Kalo Joni gamau main, gue mau kok main sama lo Jun" Si Jae senyum nguatin Juno yang keliatan banget sedihnya "Danang, Mas Bbang sama Mas Chan juga mau. Pasti cepet atau lambat dia bakalan jadi temen main lo lagi. Lo yang sabar yak. Kalo sampe besok masih gini, besok kita bawa Joni ke Dokter Suji lagi"

.

Siang ngejelang sore itu, kebetulan Bbang, Danang, Jae sama Juno lagi ada urusan semua

Otomatis, di kamar no. 6 itu Cuma ninggalin Chan sama Joni yang dua-duanya asik mainan hp. Chan makin ngebathin lagi, ni orang ga biasanya mainan hp kalo lagi senggang gini. Biasanya dia bakalan ikutan mainan sama Juno bareng anak kampung sebelah, ke studio tari, atau tidur kalo lagi dikamar gini. Pas dia scroll home aiginya, tumben bener ada foto dari akun aiginya Joni muncul di tlnya dia. Mana di foto itu si Joni keiatan foto sok tampan, dan captionnya juga bukan Joni banget lagi

[ **m_jon** : add line gue dong, lagi sepi nih: jonisimalaikat ]

"Lah lo udah inget id line lo sendiri? Tumbeeen" Chan langsung ngomenin Joni yang malah keliatannya ngabaiin si Chan banget. Padahal biasanya dia bakalan nanya balik 'emang id line gue apaan Mas' atau 'Emang gue punya line?' atau hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi kali ini Chan beneran di kacangin sama Joni, bikin Chan gregetan sendiri terus akhirnya mutusin buat datengin Joni yang asik tidur-tiduran mainan ponselnya

"LAAAAAH LO NGECHAT SUYU? KAN GUA UDAH BILANG GUA MAU DEKETIN DIA KOK LO MT SIH" Chan yang gasengaja ngeliat beberapa nama yang lagi ngechat sama Joni ngeliat ada nama Suyu disitu. Udah jelas hal ini bikin Chan keselnya bukan main. Padahal biasanya chatnya Joni isinya cuma abangnya sama anak-anak BAP doang. Mentok-mentok grup kelasnya lah. Tapi sekarang chatnya Joni isinya udah kayak asrama cewe. Isinya santriwati semua

"Dih, orang gue ngechat gasama dia doang kok, selow si Mas" Joni jawab pake nada ogah-ogahan

"TAPI KAN GUE AJA BELOM BERANI NGECHAT—AH SIALAN LO EMANG"

Chan udah kesel sampe ubun-ubun aslinya sambil ngepelin tangannya. Ternyata emang Joni beneran udah berubah. Dulu dia ga tertarik godain cewe kayak gini. Dari semua anak BAP, cuma Chan doang yang minat godain santriwati walaupun cuma tepe tepe gajelas doang ga sampe ngechat gini. Lah ini si Joni? Udah berani ngechat, ngechatnya si Tsuraya Yuanita alias Suyu si cantik dari Bandung yang diincer sama Chan. Kesel banget si Chan udah. Karena dia kesel dan gada temennya yang lain, akhirnya dia mutusin buat ngechat Bbang

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** BBAAAAANGSKYY

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** HERLAMBBANG

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** Bales chat gue

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** Urgent

Setelah lima menit, akhirnya Chan sadar pasti Bbang lagi away dari hpnya. Mikir cepet, akhirnya si Chan langsung ngechat Danang

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** Danangskyyyy

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** Bls, Urgent

Beberapa menit kemudian, Danang langsung ngejawab chatnya Chan

 **[ DanangKasep ]** Ngapa Mas?

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** SI JONI NGERUSUH LAGI IHHH

 **[ DanangKasep ]** Kenapaa Joni?

 **[ DanangKasep ]** Cerita dulu yang jelas

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** Mending lo kesini dah ajakin yang lainnya

 **[ DanangKasep ]** Jae masih jaga UKS geble

 **[ DanangKasep ]** Gue masih nemenin Juno main gundu

 **[ DanangKasep ]** Mas Bbang di studio sama Mas Epi

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** Epi? Si Sleepy maksud lo?

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** AAAAAAAA TERUS KESININYA KAPAN

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** GUA UDAH KESEL BANGET NIH

 **[ DanangKasep ]** Iyalah Mas Epi yang mana lagi

 **[ DanangKasep ]** IYE IYE GUA KESITU ELAH

 **[ DanangKasep ]** OTW

Galama setelah Danang bilang otw, tiba-tiba sebuah notif masuk lagi ke hp Chan

 **[ BbangBagaskara ]** Napa ?

 **[ BbangBagaskara ]** P

 **[ Prince ChanAditiya ]** JUNO NGESELIN T_T

 **[ BbangBagaskara ]** Otw

Well, setidaknya mereka datang semua kecuali Jae karena Jae masih sibuk di UKS. Fyi, Jae ini salah satu anggota PMR yang teladan di sekolahnya jadi dia dipercaya sama Dokter Suji untuk bisa ngurusin keperluan UKS. Jadinya dia emang lebih sering sibuk di UKS.

.

"Joni, lo udah tau Mas Chan sensian malah nyari masalah. Ini kalo ketuan Ustad Kang, apalagi Ustad Ical abis lo"

Danang sebisa mungkin nahan emosi marahin si Joni. Lagian juga ini lagi bulan puasa juga kan gaboleh marah-marah. Tapi karena si Joni keliatan ngacuhin banget nasehat temen-temennya, Danang jadi rada ngegas dikit

"Lah kok lo jadi ngegas ke gue? Kan gue udah bilang kalo gue ngeline semua—"

"Joni, cukup. Ini udah galucu lagi" Aura tegas-tapi-gelapnya Bbang langsung muncul pas si Joni mulai ngelak lagi "Lo tuh harus diperingatin kayak gimana lagi biar lo bisa ngerti kalo kita ngasih lo nasehat yang bener"

Chan, Danang, apalagi Juno ngeliat kearah Bbang dengan ekspresi takut karena sebelum-sebelumnya dia gapernah kayak gini. Bbang itu orang yang paling memaafkan dan lempeng kalo dalam hal kayak gini tapi kayaknya emang Joni udah kebangetan sampe bikin Bbang emosi. Joni yang ngeliat Bbang serem banget gitu langsung naro hpnya

"Gue gamau marah ya. Gue kasitau aja jangan bertingkah kebangetan dan jangan bikin nama BAP jelek"

Ting!

Tiba-tiba ada satu notif di hp Bbang yang bikin dia tertarik banget buat akhirnya buka tu hp ditengah-tengah kemarahannya dia. Bbang rada ngeluarin smirknya pas ngeliat siapa dan apa isi pesan yang barusan masuk ke hpnya. Semoga aja ini bisa bikin semuanya lebih baik

"Gue dapet line dari Ustad Ical, lo disuruh ngadep dia karena lo godain cewe via chat" Bbang nunjukin chatnya ke Joni "Kayaknya ini aduannya santriwati atau santri yang demen ama salah satu santriwati yang lo chat itu. Soalnya Ustad Ical bilang ada yang lapor ke dia"

Seketika, Danang, Juno sama Chan saling liat-liatan satu sama lain, mereka udah tau si Joni bakal diapain nantinya

.

"Saya gamau dapet laporan kayak gini lagi, Achmad Joni" Ustad Ical alias Kim Heechul ini masang muka teges didepan Joni yang masih nunduk gamau liat Ustad Ical "Kamu udah tau peraturan disini kayak gimana juga kan?"

"Iya Ustad, saya minta maaf…" Joni nunduk nyesel karena dimana santri atau santriwati udah ngadepin Ustad Ical, berarti pelanggaran yang dibuat udah cukup berat. Kemungkinan untuk di skors dari sekolah pesantren dan diaduin ke orang tua masing-masing juga gede. Yaa, namanya juga pesantren, mau gimanapun godain cewe itu gaboleh kan? Kecuali kalo udah muhrim

"Assalamualaikum Ustad, saya mau bicara seben—"

"Kamu galiat apa saya lagi marahin si Achmad" Ustad Ical rada ninggiin nadanya pas Bbang masuk kedalem ruangannya Ustad Ical

"Bentar, Ustad. Saya merasa harus berbicara karena ini hal penting terkait Joni, eh maksud saya Achmad. Saya rela dihukum kok Ustad setelah ini. Tapi ijinkan saya ngomong dulu" Bbang berbicara seformal mungkin dan sesopan mungkin didepan Ustad Ical

Karena Ustad Ical juga udah percaya sama Bbang dari dulu, akhirnya Bbang dibolehin masuk. Joni Cuma bisa ngeliatin Bbang yang kayak bisikin sesuatu di telinga Ustad Ical lumayan lama. Setelah Bbang mengakhiri percapakannya dengan Ustad Ical, Ustad Ical ngangguk-ngangguk terus ngeliat kea rah Joni lagi

"Yaudah, kamu saya hukum bersiin masjid aja abis ini. Sampe semuanya bersih" Ustad Ical akhirnya ngasih keputusan final hukuman buat Joni "Kalo ga karena Bbang, saya udah skors kamu"

"Ma—maafin saya ustad. Maafin saya, saya ga akan ulangin lagi perilaku jelek saya"

Akhirnya Bbang sama Joni keluar dari ruangan pas Ustad Icul nyuruh mereka keluar dari ruangannya. Ternyata daritadi, semua anak BAP beneran nunggu didepan pintu ruangan Ustad Ical. Ngeliat muka Joni yang sedih, Juno langsung datengin Joni dengan muka senyum-senyum nyemangatin khas anak TKnya

"Dihukum disuruh bersiin Masjid ya Mas? Tenang aja Mas, gue bakal bantuin lo kok. Asal lo jangan sedih gitu ehehehe"

"Gue juga siap bantu kok. Udah lama ga olahraga nih badaaan" Danang belagak ngelakuin perenggangan badan dengan naikin tangannya setinggi-tingginya ke atas

"Kerjaan gue di UKS juga udah kelar nih, kayaknya gue bisa bantu-bantu dikit~" Jae yang emang udah disuruh balik sama Dokter Suji ngerangkul Joni yang mukanya masih aja keliatan sedihnya

"Walaupun lo udah chattingan sama Suyu ngeduluin gue, emosi gue belom ngurangin tenaga gue buat bantuin lo bersiin masjid kok. Kita pel abis dah ampe bersih. Yehaaaay" Chan yang udah siap sama jurus seribu bayangannya buat bersiin masjid juga keliatan semangat banget

"Lagu gue sama Epi udah kelar juga. Kayaknya gua bakalan gas pol banget nih" Bbang juga masang senyum malaikatnya yang nandain kalo dia siap banget bantuin Joni

Joni ngeliatin temen-temennya yang malah udah semangat banget mau bantuin dia, beda banget sama dia yang males sekaligus malu karena dia udah berani-beraninya ngacuhin temen-temennya. Dia udah nolak ajakan mainnya Juno, dia udah ngelawan Danang sama Bbang, dan yang terparah dia udah bikin Chan emosi karena ngechat Suyu tadi. Joni bener-bener nyesel, tapi kayaknya emang ada yang aneh dari dirinya dia yang dia sendiri gatau itu apa. Nyadar si Joni masih bengong, Chan langsung ngerangkul bahunya Joni dan ngajakin Joni ke Masjid

"Jon, kok lo malah bengong? Ayo cepet ke masjid—"

"Mas, Jun, sebelum ke Masjid. Gue mau minta maaf dulu…" Joni langsung ngeliatin anak-anak BAP serius tapi dengan tatapan yang agak nyesel juga "Juno. Gue minta maaf sama lo karena gue udah nolak ajakan main lo pake cara kasar kayak tadi. Buat Mas Danang sama Mas Bbang, gue juga minta maaf karena tadi gue sempet bikin kalian emosi. Dan apalagi buat Mas Chan…. Gue gamaksud ambil Suyu dari lu Mas, gue Cuma bosen aja tadi jadi gue ngechat santriwati satu-satu. Maafin gue ya semuanya. Maapin gue…."

"Yaelah lebay lo. Kita udah mayan lama idup bareng jangan gitu ah. Masalah gitu mah biasa" Chan langsung ngerangkul Joni dan ngacakin rambut Joni, bikin Joni akhirnya bisa senyum lagi

"Ehehehe lebay dah Mas, selow aja. Tadi Mas Danang udah nemenin gue main kok. Walaupun kalahan dia ga sejago lo" Juno senyum-senyum bangga kayak anak TK. Bikin gemess deh pokoknya

"Udah minta maafnya belom juga lebaran. Yok ke masjid buruan. Keburu maghrib jugaa" Bbang akhirnya nyudahin acara maaf-maafan ini dan segera ngajak temen-temennya caw ke masjid

.

Akhirnya anak-anak BAP berakhir dengan bersiin satu masjid dengan dikejar waktu

Danang sama Jae awalnya ngegulungin semua karpet yang ada di masjid. Abis itu yang demen mainan air (read: Juno) dia yang bagian meresin semua kain pel yang ada. Bbang sama Joni juga sempet bantuin ngangkat karpet masjid sama gebukin karpetnya biar debunya ilang. Terus si Chan ngapain? Dia Cuma ngeliatin doang, dia maunya dapet bagian ngepel nanti gamau yang berat berat karena udah keberatan badan dia

"Mas dugong, bantuin Mas Bbang gih gebukin karpetnya biar cepet kelar. Kita udah mondar-mandir lo masih enak-enakan aja" Jae yang udah mulai kesel Chan nyantai langsung berusaha nyuruh dia

"Tunggu lah, gua bagian ngepel aja nanti kalo Juno udah—"

"MAS CHAAAAN NI NGEPEL SEKARANG. DAH KELAR GUA NYUCINYAAAA"

Baru diomongin dah kelar aja ternyata acara nyuci pelannya si Juno

"Pelnya ada tiga, jadi yang ngepel Mas Chan, Mas Joni sama siapa yang mau ngepel?" Juno ngebagiin alat pel yang ada gagangnya ke Chan sama Joni

"Satu lagi lo lah Jun. Gue Mas Bbang sama Jae udah berat ngangkat karpet ama bersiin karpet juga. Lo kan Cuma mainan air dari tadi" Danang protes, yang bikin Juno akhirnya keliatan mikir

"Yaudah kalo gitu gue sama Mas Chan ngepel dalem, Mas Joni bagian luar. Mas Joni harus lebih banyak karena dia yang bikin masalah kan sama Ustad Ical ehehehe"

Akhirnya pas squad bersih-bersih karpet (read: Bbang, Danang sama Jae) udah kelar mindahin dan ngejemur karpetnya, squad ngepel mulai kerjaannya. Emang dasarnya Juno kalo meres gabener, udah pasti kunbangan air dimana-mana dan ini bikin Chan akhirnya meres pelannya lagi sama punya Juno sekalian. Baru lima menit mereka kembali bekerja, tiba-tiba ada suara kedebuk lagi yang munculnya dari bagian luar. Hal ini bikin duo Juno-Chan liat-liatan dan sama-sama teriak panik

"JONIIIIII!"

"MAS JONIIII!"

.

"Bbang, menurut lo pas sadar dia bakalan balik jadi lemot lagi ga?" Chan ngira-ngira sendiri sambil bisik-bisik ke Bbang "Gue benci harus bilang ini, tapi gue kangen Joni si lemot. Kalo jadi normal ngeselin dia"

"Coba aja pas bangun lo tanyain lagi pake pertanyaan main saljunya Frozen. Kalo responnya masih sok kewl gitu berarti belom" Bbang ngejawab pertanyaan Chan lempeng

"Maaaaas, kira kira bangun bangun Mas Joni bakalan makin aneh gak ya Mas…." Juno deketin Chan sambil nanya pake nada khawatir. Sebenarnya korban sesungguhnya itu Juno karena pasti Juno kehilangan partner main bareng anak kampong sebelahnya banget

"EH WOYYY JONI SIUMAAAN WOY"

Teriakannya Danang yang heboooohnya minta ampun bikin Chan, Bbang sama Juno langsung ke tempat dimana Joni direbahin. Kali ini karena UKS udah tutup, Joni direbahin di perpus kecil yang ada disamping masjid. Kebetulan juga karena otak Jae ini jalan juga, selama bantuin Dokter Suji dia minta diajarin gimana caranya pertolongan pertama buat orang pingsan karena kepleset. Buat jaga-jaga kalo ada yang kepleset lagi nantinya

"…. Jon? Lo gapapa?" Chan langsung nanya to the point pas Joni udah siuman dan udah bisa duduk walaupun dia keliatan pusing sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya. Nunggu respon Joni ini lumayan bikin anak BAP deg-degan juga. Mereka belom siap nerima gimana jawaban Joni kalo—

"Lah kok gue disini? Gue ketiduran lagi ya Mas?" Joni nanya balik dengan wajah polosnya yang kebingungan

"JOOOOONIIIIIIIIIII. ALHAMDULILAAAAAH LO UDAH BALIKKKKK" Chan langsung meluk si Joni eraaat banget diikutin sama Juno yang seneng bangeeet langsung meluk Joni dari sisi satunya

"Ini pada kenapa dah semuanya? Gue ga kemana-mana kok, paling cuma ketiduran disini…." Joni natap dua orang yang meluk dia dengan tatapan bingung "Mas Bbang, ini Mas Chan kenapa dah? Ini lagi Juno ngusel-ngusel meluk juga kayak anak kucing kan gue ga kemana mana dari tadi…"

"Jon, jon. Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?~~" Si Danang iseng nanyain Joni. Dengan cepat si Joni langsung ngerubah ekspresi mukanya jadi bahagia dan langsung ngejawab

"Maaas ayo nonton frozen lagi, gue jadi pengen nonton frozen. Tapi pake laptop lo ya. Gue gangerti ngeplaynya soalnya ehehehe"

Ternyata, Joni mereka udah kembali kayak semula lagi sekarang

.

Wheeep!

Ini kenapa Joni kalo ga lemot jadi tukang tepe tepe kayak Chan ya wkwkwkkkkwkkw kan jadi naksir akuu wkwkwk. Anyway, maaf telat update. Harusan puasa with bap ini terbitnya dua hari sekali tapi karena terhambat uas jadi agak mundur huhu mianhae readerdeul *bow* sebagai gantinya, doain ya semoga aja bisa cepet update chapter setelah ini

Terakhir, rnr?


End file.
